Will of a Demon
by Geekshic
Summary: Shirayuki is Zen's bride to be and that means more then just having a happy ever-after, its facing possible new dangers and even more nefarious plots to usurp power. An idea to assign a secondary bodyguard to protect the lovely redhead was just the idea to turn the tide of her becoming a target, but what happens when that bodyguard has a target on their back. Rate M for later chp
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Snow White with the Red Hair**

 **This beautiful anime and manga has inspired many ideas and stories but mainly I wanted Obi to find love (lol) So enjoy my random ramblings and hopefully somewhat ok written story that spins a tale of love and adventure!**

 **M rating is for later chapters but for now its around K+ mainly due to violence**

Ch 1: To start Anew

Orange bled into yellow as the sky settle upon the land, dusk was approaching swiftly, its fingers of sunlight stretching across the land. She looked up, her chocolate eyes holding a twinkle of mischief as she looked upon the rising sun envisioning a new beginning to the day. Rising up from her campsite, she dusted herself off and doused the fading embers of fire that breathed from the gentle breeze. Gathering her satchel and belongings she rounded up the reins of her butterscotch hued horse that gave an affectionate patted the mare's doe soft nose and lead her to the well worn road, spanning its girth across the horizon like a yellow brick road guiding her on to an adventure. With a deep breath and a smile, she set foot upon the kingdom's main road, a step of determination, a step of a new beginning.

"Now Prince Zen it is required for Shirayuki to have a secondary guard other than Obi, now that she is to be your fiancee." Mitsuhide calmly explained as said prince mutter irritably to himself, his guard gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head as he watched the annoyed prince swiftly file through the paperwork scrawling his name across each, barely skimming the need for his signature as he piled the papers neatly in the corner of his ornate desk.

"I know that she does Mitsuhide, but finding someone that I trust other than Obi with her protection is rare. I will have to be convinced by this candidate that you sent

for." Zen replied with a severe twitch to his eyebrow as he glared daggers into the very ink of the print. Mitsuhide bowed his head in apology and gave Zen his smirk in response.

"I'd expect no less but for her secondary guard to prove their worth to you." he set a book in its rightful place as he scanned for a particular door swung open as Kiki appeared with a rather large stack of paperwork, the Prince gave a dismal look at the obstacle keeping him from enjoying his afternoon with his beloved.

"I agree with Mitsuhide, now that Shirayuki is officially your betrothed she will become a target in not only political matters but in matters of enemies" Kiki set down the paperwork

and leaned her hip against its edge "We don't want a repeat of when she was kidnapped by the claw of the sea." she tapped her chin in thought.

"I don't either and I put my complete trust in Obi to keep her safe." Zen growled as he set his quill down to alleviate the cramp forming in his hand. His eyes glazed as he became

lost in memory, reliving her strangled cry of happiness at his appearance and the crack of a blow that landed across her soft cheek from Umihebi, his brow furrowed. "But I can see where a second guard would be helpful, if by chance Obi had more than one opponent after her." the prince pinched his nose as he withdrew his reluctance. Mitsuhide sent a resigned smile to Kiki, she nodded knowingly.

"Prince Zen have you brought up the situation to Obi?" She asked as she pushed off the table to round on the bookshelf looking at no particular volume. Said prince looked down bristling

as he envisioned Obi giving him a triad for such a proposal or teasing him relentlessly, but ultimately Zen worried that Obi would view it as a dismissal of his skills and to weigh down said very skilled man with a partner.

"about that..."

Obi perched upon a branch watching over the lush courtyard, his arms stretched behind his head as he leaned in a comfortable pose, breathing in the smells of dirt and court life. leaves

filtered the sunlight as it danced across his face. A balm to his troubled mind, he breathed deep opening his catlike eyes that glowed a handsome gold and surveyed the expanse of the

courtyard seeing the bustling servants touting trays and pushing various carts, guards switching shifts or giving into idle chat, a few maids gossiped in the corner it was everyday life in the

castle. it was peaceful with no political treachery afoot, no plots just simple everyday life with the smiling faces of those indentured to the castle. Familiar faces graced his vision as they bustled

through the corridors, the young herbalists bounced large scrolls in his small arms as the Court herbalist ticked off supplies with her fingers, the duo rounded the corner heading to the medical

wing. he stared blankly at that corner, knowing that there in a room smelling of poultices and disinfectant lies a subject of his utmost concentration, Shirayuki an enigma to his otherwise closed feelings and a subject to his teasing. He knew that she would be focused on a new medicine or giving intense ministrations to the wounded, Her apple red hair would sway in her green eyes and with swift fingers she would tuck the strays behind the curve of her ear. He could almost see her daily routine, he looked away as he frowned finding himself daydreaming about her performing her duties, letting his head fall back he puffed out a breath and whispered "I wonder if Master has any jobs for me" Rising to his full height he leaped with agility equal to that of the wind as he floated from branch to branch on a path to the veranda, the smooth ivory railings were in his reach within seconds, he gripped the smooth stone and hefted himself over its edge, walking through the double glass doors catching a fleeting image of azure sky in its reflection.

"hello master and how is your work going" He asked the hunched over form of the prince that worked his quill in a frenzy over each parchment, he noted that the prince's shoulders stiffened at the sound of his voice for a mere second before relaxing in its usual tense position when the prince ran headlong into his paperwork. Obi had a mild taste of foreboding as the prince set his quill down and the eyes of Miss Kiki and Mitsuhide became watchful.

"Obi there's a subject matter we must discuss."Zen began slowly, Obi quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Of course master whatever you wish, but may I ask am I being punished for something?" Obi watched Zen carefully as a thoughtful look crawled over his master's face, and the eyes of Kiki and Mistsuhide became concerning, Obi sighed and gave a wry smile 'I'm so being punished' he mused

She stood upon the castle gates feeling the weight of her braid pull as the metal woven at the braids end tugged at her scalp, the feeling was welcomed as nerves jittered through her. She made it at last she was at the kingdom of Clarines. A bright smile split her face as the ivory spirals reached for the heavens beckoning her fourth in her long journey, she tugged on her horse's reins motioning the steed forward, its hooves stomping as it followed its eager masters lead, She felt the gentle up and down motion as she bobbed in her leather saddle, she patted her mounts head.

"We made it Lillybell, we made it to Clarines, I can't wait to explore this new land but first let's become acquainted with the prince hmmm?" She smoothed lillybell's mane as she trotted to the guards and smiled at them warmly, she dismounted at their inquisitive stares and approached them as she withdrew a formal letter from her pouch nestled at her hip, she presented the paper to the guards.

"Hello my name is Naoki, and I am under the request to become a guard for the Prince's Fiance."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Snow white with the red hair**

Ch 2: In competition with reason

"B-but master why would you need another guard for Shirayuki!?" Obi was taken back by the thought of sharing his Shirayuki, his eyes widen no the Princess Shirayuki she was just his charge, he ground his teeth as he looked at his master feeling the stroke of shame. "Have I not proven my competence in protecting her?"

Zen stapled his fingers as he rested his brow against the tips briefly.

"it is not a question of your loyalty or ability, it has come to my attention that now she has assumed the position of my wife to be there will be more threats to come" He held out his hand to hush any disputes and he continued. " Your strong and I put my complete faith in your ability to safeguard Shirayuki, but it would be foolish for me not to have someone to aid you." Zen stared pointedly at Obi dominating the contact, Obi's eyes narrowed briefly before he gave a stiff bow.

"I understand master and when should we be expecting this new guard?"

Mitsuhide swatted Obis back hard as he grinned " The candidate should be here within the day, possibly sooner. Don't take this too hard political intrigue and threats should help liven up your workload."Obi grunted as Kiki gave a small giggle "Well if I am to have a partner why not let Miss Kiki be mine?"

"NO!" Both Kiki and Mitsuhide respond in union shutting down that glimmer of hope, Obi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. A knock echoed as a lone soldier opened the door at Zen's permission, he stood in a militant stance.

"Prince Zen the new Candidate for Princess Shirayuki's guard is here, she's been escorted to the training grounds" Zen nodded as he stood grabbing his cloak to grace his shoulders, Mitsuhide and Kiki shared a look as they assessed Obi's stiff shoulders at the guards announcement, all three filing around Zen.

"Thank you, looks like we have a candidate to meet."

Naoki stood in the vast training yard watching the dance of sun and shadow weave through the grass, the wind fluttering its blades. Nervous energy bubbled within her breast, she could feel her heart pounding like Lily Bell's hooves 'I'm gonna do great! I won't trip or break a bone...not this time! I've waited so long for this' Her internal pep talk rallied courage as she browsed the various sparing tools along the back wall rack, taking each items measure. Curving her hands over her hips she leaned solidly on one foot as she mindlessly tapped the other, the metal over the toes of her boot clanked loud in the still air erasing the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hello Miss, I am Prince Zen Wistalia it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

She gulped in the squeak of surprise as she regained her composure and balance nearly pitching herself face forward as the sound of his voice shocked her out of her daze, catching her by surprise . Breathing deep she twirled around and bowed letting her braid bunch at her shoulder as she greeted the prince.

"Greeting Prince Zen I am Naoki" she gave a genuine grin as she looked up at the Prince and his company, her cheeks flaring crimson as the look of humor that danced across the majority of the faces 'Good job already showing yourself the fool' she chastised herself for being caught with her guard down, not a way to win over the trust to be a guard of the Prince's beloved. She stood regal as the esteemed company in her presence took her measure, a single sanguine look from a silent threat of a man stood off to the side leaning casually against a column. His relaxed stance sent off alarm bells in her senses, she knew he wasn't at ease not one bit he was picking apart her stance and beating down her defenses. She looked into the golden eyes and offered up a challenge, She would not wither beneath his gaze. The Prince gave a cough and reversed her attention to him, her cheeks heated up once more. The prince simply smiled as he offered his hand to her with his kind smiling beaming she took it in a firm shake.

"It is a pleasure Naoki, would you do me the honor of testing your skills?" Zen walked over to the arrangement of wood swords and gestured for her to pick one up, she gulped and looked down.

"Prince Zen I am not one for the sword" She paused licking her lips "My fighting style is a bit unusual."

Obi watched the girl Zen addressed, they seem to have caught her lost in thought from the near pitfall at hearing a voice behind her, he grimaced 'She is to be my partner in being Shirayuki's guard.' He looked her over taking in each detail. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into his, with thick mauve bangs whispering across her drawn brows, her spiky crop of hair dusted her jawline as a thick plait coiled over her shoulder, she looked small but soundly built, with a round face and heart-like lips that were pursed, a high collar hide the milky column of her neck as the fabric flared into a quarter cape draping around her shoulders, it was a dark tan color that gave her skin a pale luminous. She had a solid waist that led to flared out hips with strong thighs. Thick belts looped around her hips cinching the darker brown skirt that slid across her upper thighs, black leggings ran along till above her knees and thick calf boots hugged with metal plates at the toes and heel. He took her measure and found her lacking in his opinion a girl that was shorter than Shirayuki! might as well be written off as a child, he sniffed, she just wouldn't do, the power nor speed he would want in a partner wasn't built in her compact body. He registered the challenge in her eyes and returned it tenfold, he listened vaguely to the introductions and quirked a brow at her admission for not only not being proficient with a blade but having an unusual fighting style, to say the least he became intrigued.

Zen looked at her strangely, eyeing Mistsuhide who merely shrugged in response, he hung up his cloak on a overbearing hook and grabbed a practice sword, he approached her taking a passive stance. "would you mind demonstrating?" He watched her expression became calculating as her eyes looked him over, taking in details and forming a means to attack.

"Yes I would gladly Prince Zen, if you would like to pit my skills against your sword I'd be happy to oblige" Naoki, straightened her spine and threaded her fingers through the loose coils of her braid, with a look of determination she took her stance, a single knee bent slightly; her hands loose of tension, pulling her plait to her side. She tracked Zens' movements as he griped the shaft of a wooden sword and squared his stance, they shared a brief acknowledged smile before both leaped into a flurry of movements. Naoki launched herself into a series of twirls, her bent knee grounding her movements while snapping her braid in an arc matching Zens wooden sword blow for blow, he gripped the hilt tight grinding his teeth as he held his ground putting more power into each swing. She danced across the training grounds her fingers gripping the twist of her braid directing the rounded blows of her hair ring, the sheen of the metal dancing with the sun catching its rays as it spun. She skidded to a stop, the metal of her boots giving off sparks, grounding her body low she sprung forward as Zen leaped back for a powerful forward slash, she met the blow headlong twisting her body slightly her weapon of choice coming up in a shallow arc sundering the blows from both opponents to a stalemate. Zen gulped in air, sweat dotted his brow he stood stagnate his body still in the stance of the final bow, swallow gouges littered his practice sword and his tense muscles began melting as he stilled his hectic breathes. Naoki was in a crouch fingers gripping her braid tightly as her weapon lay listless against the cold tile, her chest bounced the air in her lungs as she regained her poise, she stood flinging the deadly braid over her shoulder feeling it pull as it swung at her hips, turning to Zen.

"I did mention that my fighting style was unusual" she watched as he turned to face her, the wood sword held loosely, watching the play of emotions gauging his reaction. Gold rushed at her hot and angry, hard and cold like the metal. she stared into the eyes of one of the princes company, a blade pressed to the soft skin of her throat as the tall male growled.

"Back away from her master!"

Mitsuhide rushed forward hand on hilt "Obi!" Kiki took a similar stance as her brows drew together, Zen took a step back his ocean eyes surveying his servants volatile reaction dropping the wooden sword he straightened with feet braced eyeing the situation hearing the footfalls of guards coming to examine the outburst.

"Obi what is the meaning of this?" Zen demanded a dark look crossing his features

Obi pressed the blade closer getting within a breathe of a vital point upon the slender column of her throat, his expression thunderous; eyes slitted as he pinned the girl with a glare."That fighting style, I have witness it" He growled "It is most commonly used by assassins in the West!"

She could taste the tension in the air, feel the tendrils of accusation coil close to her throat like the prince's servants blade, already feeling the hard stares of the company. She swallowed feeling the blade track the movement, the silence became deafening as all but the cruel eyes that bore down upon her became the main focus even the heavy steps of approaching guards became distant, she was being drawn to an ancient scar feeling its pain choke her thought process, no.. not that look..the look like i-i'm a monster' her eyes widen as fear darkened her irises.

"If that is true Obi then let us hear her explain"

She blinked hearing the princes kind words, her eyes warming

"Master!?"

"Obi we should hear her side" She watched as those narrow eyes closed the owners brow furrowing like a prayer for patience, with a pointed look from those cat-like eyes he withdrew the blade and back away but she could see his body was coiled, ready to spring if she made a wrong move.

Naoki breathed deeply and looked at everyone, they held the same tension and a weariness to their eyes that made her stand taller ' I won't back down' she returned the eye contant not breaking it in the least, even as her fingers trembled.

"Your eyes are keen good sir but I am no longer with a company that takes lives" She took a breath, licking her lips "I left the life of an assassin's long ago, I vowed my services to only protect and I am willing to prove my worth."

 **Decided to upload ch 2! whoo please leave a comment and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Snow white with the red hair

Ch 3: Reasons for Lies

Her skills were blinding like a learned dance full of emotion, it was moving but he knew that dance seen it one too many times in his long past adventures, it was reviving the copper taste of blood on his tongue. Obi toyed with the dagger, the one he pressed to her throat and watched as its edge rode the wave of her pulse, he would not let that women near Shirayuki even her proclamation wasn't enough, will never be enough to erase what that damned silver ring could do. He watched her closely, he could tell she wore her emotions on her sleeve even tracked how the brown depths of her eyes would darken and melt in a heartbeat; he bore witness to her play of emotions as he pressed his dagger close 'this women is dangerous'

Zen looked upon the would-be guard, her skills impressed and even pushed him harder meeting that weapon blow for blow but his trusted servant whose nonchalance and teasing nature turned him into a wolf on the hunt made the prince pause. He would not discredit his loyal servant, Obi's instincts were too strong but something in his gut whispered to him that she would protect his love, he hardened his eyes 'no this is about letting someone that powerful near Shirayuki, no he would not allow a whim to best judgement.' Striding to the women he met her gaze.

"I will allow a chance for you to prove your loyalties" He held a hand up to squash the murmur of protest on the lips of his servants " You will accompany me for the week as my guard, Obi will preside over you and if he senses a modicum of deceit you will be purged from this castle."

Naoki gracefully stepped into a low bow her thick bangs covering her expression "Understood Prince, I shall comply and prove to you no deceit is in my intentions"

Zen nodded with a thoughtful look and peered over at Obi "Will that be ok with you Obi?"

Obi looked at the girl and sighed giving his master a rueful smirk "It is, I shall abide by my master and watch her carefully."

"good the guards shall appoint you to your quarters" Zen turned on his heel, upon passing Obi whispered " Be watchful and honest with me." Obi nodded, and watched as Kiki fell into step behind Zen and matched her stride alongside Mitsuhide who looked back at the girl with apprehension.

Naoki straightened her form, meeting those cold eyes once more, she would not falter she wanted her new beginning and she will fight tooth and nail to finally achieve that dream, a dream away from her chains.

"Did you see that cute girl with the long braid!" A baby face guarded exclaimed his eye twinkled as he approached his fellow guard, said guard sighed.

"I did, I let her through while your predecessor waited for shift change." His expression turned sour as a squeal emitted from the overtly happy guard.

"Rumor is she is to protect our fair princess to be, Shirayuki!" He gripped his halberd and hugged it to his chest with enthusiasm as his fellow guard held his brow shaking his head in exasperation.

"yes but the girl must prove herself first, so don't get all hyped up just yet she may very well be dismissed and leave on the marrow." The baby faced guard stiffened before rounding on his friend with a visible pout

"don't say such things! She will be Princess Shirayuki's guard and become fast friends" He growled before stiffly assuming his post, his friend scratched the back of his head 'he has a way of making me feel like the villain' with a defeated sigh he relented.

"Maybe so, all we can do is hope for the best."

'The properties of its roots emits a low dose of pain suppressants' She tapped her chin thoughtfully as her green eyes looked up from her text, notes spread out across the mahogany desk and said sample sitting in a glass vial, she perused its twisting tan roots that looked thick with a film of green. 'Certainly is a rare plant, I wonder what other properties it would give when exposed to different elements' Shirayuki held the glass vial loosely turning it as she caught the difference nuances of the plants appearance 'hmmm.' A doors hinge squeaked in protest sending a shiver through Shirayuki, nearly dropping the vial as she scrambled to gain a better hold, she breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up into the most perfect pair of blue eyes, hers soften in return."Zen"

"Hello Shirayuki, I hope I'm not disturbing you" His soft gaze danced with humor. A delicate blush darkened her cheeks, her heart raced to a gallop as her eyes greedily looked upon her love's face taking in every detail from the silver of his hair to the strong jawline. He made her feel like she was falling with the wind beating at her as she plummeted, she felt like this each time he gave her that smile and melted when she watched that lovely emotion of adoration and love graced his features. gently placing the vial down she shook her apple red head.

"No prince, I am just jotting down notes on the roots of this plant's properties." She smiled in earnest her enthusiasm for this marvel coloring her voice and simply melted the Prince's heart for her more. Feeling his own blush grow he coughed into his fist.

"You don't need to call me by prince anymore Shirayuki after all we are" His blush deepened as he looked to the side "betrothed" Her heart picked up speed as she looked down smiling to herself "Yes, we are" she mused "It's just a habit, I'll be sure to stop it." She looked up at him with a gentle smile, he looked back at her his eyes widening as his blush deepened 'she needs to stop being so-so beautiful' swallowing he walked over and peered down at her disarray of notes.

"Your paperwork may soon rival my own"

She giggled and smoothed her fingers over the various requests "speaking of which did you finish your pile today?" she watched him stiffen and get a sullen look.

"I will, I swear Mitsuhide finds ways to make that stack tower over me" He gave a shudder "sometimes I have nightmares of drowning in paperwork." He leaned his brow upon her shoulder as he mumbled about the misery that is paperwork, she smothered the laugh and massage her fingers through his hair, humming to herself as they fell into a relaxed state.

Mitsuhide leaned against the doorframe as he watched Kiki return a volume to its proper place on the self, his arms folded in contemplation. "What do you think of miss Naoki?"

Kiki look over her shoulder at him, eyes glazing over in thought."Honestly I can't discredit what Obi said and that has me wondering about her reasons to be Shirayuki's guard" She tapped her finger against the book's spine " And yet she won the gambit that was posed in the kingdoms of both Tanbarun and Clarines."

Mitsuhide nodded and rested his head back on the frame, "I received word that to choose a royal guard for her, both lands wanted to create a gambit to ensure a strong bond between the two kingdoms" He closed his eyes "I was informed yesterday that a winner was chosen and set with the formal letter, I can't imagine a true assassin going through the trouble of a tournament, to only openly agree to such an accusation."

Kiki digested his thoughts as hers formed on her tongue. "If we look at it from an assassin's viewpoint, infiltrating the palace under a ruse would give her access to any noble head here and seeing her skills I am not entirely convinced we could stand against that metal ring of hers if she was serious." He peeked at her through half-lidded eyes watching her mind conjure the different scenarios.

" I do agree with that she would be formidable, but it still bugs me, why reveal she was an assassin...All because Obi confronted her? couldn't a seasoned assassin lie?" Kiki turned her full attention on Mitsuhide. "Yes, but our trust is in Obi, she could use the truth to her advantage to deepen the ruse" a look of contemplation played across her face. " Or it is not a ruse and she truly left the life and wished to be Shirayuki's guard through honest means."

Mitsuhide grumbled as he tightened his shoulders "either way, we will keep a close watch along with Obi before she even meets Shirayuki, We won't let undue risk befall her or Prince Zen for that matter."

Kiki nodded "I agree, we will make sure to discover her true intentions."

 **AAAAaand ch 3 because im feeling generous please review and comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Illusions to agree with

Naoki laid sprawled out on the soft queen bed that was wrapped in oak pillars with a sheer pale green canopy that fluttered like leaves on a tree, eyes closed she felt the breeze from the open full windows, the air smelled of rain and dusk. She could taste the rolling sunset as it bleed its last light before the night sky swallowed its final rays. ' At least I have a chance to prove myself to be worthy' her mind spiraled as dark memories of rust and fear rolled through her, she furrowed her brow 'I won't let my past define me' she growled as an unbidden memory poured over her.

hands were dirty and bleeding, joints looked out of place and sore. Salt she tasted the salt of her tears as they cascaded down dirt streaked cheeks a gulping sound too loud for her ears thundered through the delicate shells, she thought vaguely that the pathetic mewling gulps and whimpers were coming from her. clumps of mauve bangs stuck to the her forehead and cheeks as she lay on the cold dirt floor cradling her broken fingers, she smelled the stink of blood and filth. She was in that cell again, she couldn't catch the metal ring properly and resulted in multiple injuries to both hands. she was young her small body gulping in breaths smothering the cries of pain with a growl of determination, she would be free, the cold metal around her throat bit into her flesh and fueled her fire, she would be free dammit!

Naoki pressed the heel of her hand against her eyes, refusing the tears that wanted to spill, panic breathes bobbed in her chest as she fought the pull of the memory. It was always like this a memory would be conjured and it would threaten to drown her in its misery, she ground her hand harder against her eyes forcing the damn tears back. Her eyes should be dried wells with the river that she cried in her youth, she layed like that as she regained her composure; sighing she sat up looking at the ornate room seeing the delicate sprawl of gold and tan stretching across the walls with wooden panels fitted across the bottom half. It was a beautiful room complete with a small dresser stained a dark oak to match the grand bed 'these are to be my quarters? I have never known such finery' She smiled feeling like a child gifted with her first teddy bear, the giddiness that bubbled in her chest made her giggle as she stood and gave a twirl memorizing the delicate strokes of the paint in the portraits of flowers and monarchs that graced a few places on the walls, with a final twirl she resumed her post at the edge of her newfound bed, the dewy fabric of the comforter reminded her of lilybells soft mane, it was a light green color with strips of tan and along with large pillows that matched the pallet.

"I hardly deserve this beauty" she whispered as she flopped back down into the beds warm embrace, letting the pull of sleep encompass her giving no mind to changing her clothes. 'a bath in the morning before I meet with that...Man' she sneered the thought, remembering how curt he was with escorting her and the guards to her new room and how his hard molten eyes already placed judgement upon her head, with a huff she buried her face into the comforter letting herself be swept away by the sandman.

Obi's eye twitched once, twice before he growled watching as the little assassin bounded to him with wet hair and hopping on one foot as she tried shoving the other in her unoccupied boot, he scrubbed his hand through his hair as she hobbled to him bouncing on the only booted foot. He regarded her coolly, he refused to impishly pester or tease this women, she has a lot to prove to earn his trust, before such play. "You're late." He saw her flinch " we are to patrol the grounds this morning."

He eyed the hue of the sun just breaking through the gloom of night, soon the castle would wake and the sounds of daily life would echo lively and jovial, He heard her grumble as she fixed her mussed hair and smoothed the crumple of her skirt out." The night shift will be changing and there is a small margin of time between the shifts, and it is our job to fill that opening with our own patrol." She looked up at him with those eyes, they looked all too innocent and to hard with a final sigh he turned motioning with his hand to follow.

"If we want to keep on the time schedule, we need to go now." He heard her huff as she fell in step with him, he watched the bob of her dusky purple head 'what is her game?' he mused, the memory of the talk him and Zen held before he retired to his own quarters burned to the fore of his mind.

Zen braced his arms in a wide berth against his desk with Kiki and Mitsuhide at his back both looking thoughtful "Tell me everything you know about the type of assassin you believe she is and explain that particular fighting style." Zen demanded before looking down in shame "Please Obi."

Obi nodded his head as he looked upon the prone form of his master, the rigid set of his shoulders had Obi clenching his fists against his side."It is known as the Dance of blood, though the assassins performing such techniques are commonly referred to as demons, I have crossed blades with one in particular, on several occasions." He felt all their eyes focused on him and felt the weight of his every word."These assassins are deadlier while facing a group, their attacks can muddle the melee but one on one they are easily over powered."

Zen nodded and looked back at Mitsuhide who was tapping his chin in thought."But Miss Naoki, was matching Zen blow for blow and gave no margin for an opening." Mitsuhide voiced as his mind replayed the brief battle "She was quite skilled and handled that weapon with ease." Kiki intoned as she walked to the opposite side of the desk and rested her hip against it.

"The stamina to use that weapon would've worn her down before Zen." Obi responded " Her metal ring is dull and heavy and over time would weigh down her movements, she seems well versed in the technique thought her guiles seem to be lacking."

Zen quirked a brow "In what way Obi?"

"She gave in to my accusation almost instantly and instead of smooth talking she beseeched you." Obi furrowed his brow in a frustrated huff, he wasn't his composed teasing self he felt off, on guard. Someone with the skills of 'that' person he met long ago near his master near his-.. near Shirayuki, it made him feel dangerous.

" that is something I've been mulling over too" Zen sat down steepling his fingers "Why would she compromise herself?"

Obi shook his head letting his relaxed smirk grace his face before a hardened look fell over his vistage "I may not know now but I will find out."

The little assassins grousing brought him back to the present as she plucked at the coils of her braid mumbling something about traveling and twigs. She was the most usual of assassins and he has met many of that ilk to be the judge of that. Allowing her to be a part of Zens guard even if it was for a week clenched Obi's teeth, he was confident that he could best her even with that ring wound up in her hair, it's the others he worried for. Zen held his own but would he tire before this women, same with Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki? He wasn't sure and having a wildcard in their mists had him itching to wrap his fingers around the hilts of his daggers.

"-ortifications?"

Obi blinked as her voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at her blankly "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Naoki did something he didn't anticipate, she gave a wholehearted laugh. He blinked several times confused at her outburst. "Geez am I that boring? hmm hee hee anyway .." She smirked obviously teasing the still shocked male. " I was asking what are the main fortifications of this castle? sheer number of guards or are they competent to handle their own?"

Obi shook his head and looked forward as he mulled over her questions, tilting his head back. "That is something we should not be revealing to a possible assassin hmm?" his words carrying a tinge of humor

Naoki pouted cutely, as she huffed " true but when I do and I will prove my albate innocence! I would like to know that I have back up to provide the Princess and the Prince with the utmost protection."

He smiled at that a hard slash against his face. "we shall see if you can earn that."

She growled feeling her ire surfacing, he had such a smug look in his eyes, the moment she proves herself she will flaunt it in his face at every chance she can! A thought popped in her mind and she eyed Obi with such a mischievous intent that his eyes took on a curious light."Want to make a bet?"

She most definitely peeked his interest on the subject "Oh? and what is this bet and better yet what are the stakes?"

She snickered a grin that could only be described as evil spread."the premise is a simple I bet I can match and exceed your speed." A similar evil grin spread across Obi's face "The stakes are this, whoever loses must buy the other as much alcohol as their coin purse can handle and divulge a single secret!"

He chuckled "Really that's the best you could do? No one is running the battlements in their small clothes? where is the fun" Her pout returned with an eye twitch

"Oh and you could do better?" she would rather keep her small clothes hidden thank you very much! He snapped his fingers in a Eureka moment, giving her a devilish look "I'll take you up on the race, but upped the ante ! Loser will buy alcohol for the other the rest of the week and each day reveal a secret."

She squeaked "5 secrets?"

Obi nodded "be ready to have the biggest tab at the bar that it will take years to pay off"

She narrowed her eyes 'he is going down!" she gave a startled gasp as he patted her head like a dutiful child before he launched into a full out run "Whoever reaches the court yard wins!"

Her eyes widen in horror 'that son of-' she pushed off pumping her legs like her life depended on the strength and speed that was beat into the very bones of her being 'I won't let him win!'


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: I am not Drunk!

If she was alone, Naoki would be crying out loud pounding her fists into to the dirt like a spoiled child, screaming 'unfair' at the top of her lungs, but no she took the mature route and glared daggers at Obi 'He shall find a worm in his brew the moment I can dig a few up!' she vowed her own kind of revenge as he lounged against the tree trunk in the courtyard a smirk on his lips, he was purposely adding insult to injury! 'Bastard' she growled in her mind. She just barely kept herself from stomping over there, she stood before him looking up at him due to him being a mountain compared to her, she met his gaze and sighed "Deal's a deal after we are done with the night patrol I will give you a secret and all the alcohol you can consume."

Obi closed his eyes as he tsked at her"Uh huh little assassin you are are to provide me with alcohol and a secret per night for the next 5 days." he gave a wink and laughed at her droll expression.

'I did mention he was a bastard right?' her mind supplied as she simply growled at him and cursed herself for ever dreaming up such a bet.

The morning patrol was calm, nothing to cause alarm only small chirps from birds and hoof beats of riders delivering various messages would break the calm air. It was truly a wonderful place all the servants had a genuine smile split their faces and the chittering of gossip was all abound from the latest newcomer to conspired rumors, you just had to walk amongst the help to become updated on all the on goings in the castle. She felt warm in this place, there was an air of respect and honor that flooded the halls and made every person to wade through its water straighten their spin and put a confident edge to every step. She chatted with a few guards smiling at their jesting and enjoyed the light hearted teasing she endured, her shadow never far from her side if their was any political or militant conversations he made sure they were hushed around her, she would grumble but knew the reason it was only day one and trust isn't won with pretty looks or whims it was earned. Their pace became swift after Obi looked wide eyed at the position of the sun, he mumbled something akin to "Master will punish us if we are late." She kept in step with him as they approach the prince's office, throwing open the wide doors she walked in and took in a most humorous scene.

Zen's fist was clenched as he shook it at Mitsuhide comically, Mitsuhide however was laughing as he continued on about something, mentioning horrible 'paper people.' and making funny faces to prove his point. Zen growled and stood from his desk muttering, his neat stack of unfinished paperwork flutter off the enormous desk with his swift movement, a frustrated growl escaped him as he scampered after the papers. Mitsuhide finished laughing at Zen's expense and proceeded to bend down and help organize the never ending pile of white dotting the floor like new fallen snow. Kiki relinquished her hand on a volume she was buried in during the two's shenanigans and bent down to help, Obi chuckled and joined into the fray for the purpose to tease Zen as he helped with the mess, he brought up a hand to block Zens playful punch making idle threats of punishment while the first genuine smile graced Obi's lips. Naoki was floored, stunned this was more of a warm family then servants and prince they were happy in their musings picking up page after page working together to assemble the mess. Her face heated as she realized she wasn't lifting a finger, she was just standing there awestruck at the comfortable scene playing before her. She felt awkward as she was out of her depth thoughts of her family only sprung forth the feeling of metal at her throat and a dull ache in her fingertips. She shyly set forth grabbing the papers that slide farthest away from the group and plucked at them as she became lost in thought, her mind turning over the shadows that would slither in and usher in nightmares, she didn't even notice she had an audience watching her efforts.

Zen watched Naoki carefully seeing such a sad look on her face, her brown eyes darken to hard he looked at Mitsuhide who merely shrugged. "Did you say something mean to miss Naoki Obi?" Mitsuhide hissed

Obi looked up wide eyed and looked over at her sullen expression."She lost a bet with me actually, I didn't say anything mean Mitsuhide." Obi whispered back as he stood along with others with their own piles of paper. Ignoring Mitsuhide's flustered response and demands to explain said bet, he eyed her as she stood, a fair blush coating the apples of her cheeks as she silently placed the papers down and looked at everyone wide eyed

"Did I do something strange?" She asked almost in horror

Kiki walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned an icy glare to all the males standing almost dumbly in their place as if they were rooted to the floor, sewing discomfort in the new girl with their stares. "Ignore them, stupidity seems to be infecting all of them today." Kiki Braced a hand on her hip "Such an infection that I don't think Shirayuki could cure them of it."

Zen gave a childish pout along with Mitsuhide as they both apologized graciously and added their pile to the desk, Obi gave a smirk as he shook his head before adding his apology to the mix along with his pile of papers. Kiki nodded her head like a matron accepting her charges apologies for their misbehavior, she gave Naoki a small pat on her shoulder along with a rare smile before returning to the book she was engrossed in.

"How was the morning patrol?" Zen asked as he swirled his quill in the ink pot for longer than necessary before pressing the tip to the parchment and being another grueling afternoon of endless signatures.

"it was very pleasant, the guards are very punctual and inviting. I got the basic lay of the land for the outer walls and surrounding defenses." Naoki replied with a soft smile betraying the very militant pose she assumed.

Obi looked over at her noting the gentle expression as she spoke about the palace, he shuffled a stack together before laying it on top of the rest ignoring how Zen stiffened with more work piled upon even more work. "Nothing note worthy master, is there any missions that need our attention."

Zen grumbled as he looked at the small dismal 'finished' pile before looking up at Obi, his expression was strained in thought. "Actually there is a mission i must request of you both, it's a simple matter but unless this paperwork magically writes itself. I must request your assistance."

"Of course master whatever you need us to do we shall."

Zen nodded and scribbled across another paper."It's just a few errands, I have some orders I need delivered to a few different shops." He pulled out a handful of parchment and handed them to Obi who flipped through them, scanning each destination.

"I see alcohol on here, were you thinking of me master?" Zen growled at Obi's teasing and shooed him away effectively dismissing the duo as he turned his focus back on to his task that he tackled with new vigor. As the door closed with a finite click the prince looked up to sly eyes, he grimaced as Mitsuhide already knew his ploy.

"Sneaky way of showing her around the town, Zen."

A figure cloaked in the shadows nimbly leapt through the darkness, never chancing a glimpse of who they were as they avoid the revealing rays of sunlight breaking through the shingles on the roof, the person basked in the dark alleyways as it tracked its prey licking their lips they grinned maliciously, almost tasting the scent of the hunt.

"You should have never crossed the Ravens of shadow child." It hissed watching as their prey checked the various notes in hand, drumming their fingers against a curved hip. That person didn't know the shadows were about to begin the hunt.

"Thank you miss." A Rotund man with an infectious smile took the slip from Naoki as he pursed the request. "I hope you don't mind young lady but I will need a signature to get this through the castle gate." She felt cold wash over her and a panic that threaded its webs within her chest, her fingers twitched, she forced a smile as she looked over at Obi. She swallowed a shriek as a blackened mask with a bird's beak and shaggy fur acting as its plumage was mere inches from her face, she felt the puff of laughter from its owner and vowed a bloody retribution.

"How does it make me look?" Obi teased, he took off the mask chuckling at the parlor of her complexion, even the owner gave a hearty laugh. Her cheeks reddened to a most becoming hue as she glared daggers at him. "ah a bit too much guess just my face is good enough."

Naoki sighed rubbing her temple as a headache began to throb 'what is he doing trying to do, kill me with fright." she groused as she motioned him over and forced the quill in his hand. "He needs a secondary signature to fulfill the order."

She walked to look over the stores stock, he heard her stray grumbles and smothered a laugh as she glared at the mask he previously donned. He quite enjoyed teasing the little assassin, he wasn't planning on the merriment but it happened naturally, almost every chance he got within their task he would push to see her response. Its origin was to simply test and see what murderous monster lurked beneath those melting brown eyes, but he was surprised to find not a monster but an innocent women with a sharp wit. She would match him toe to toe with the jests, and would pout if she floundered at a response. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and he could track the humor, fire and innocence, this little assassin was either an actress of the highest caliber or a dangerous child taught to wield a weapon, his thoughts on her was conflicting but each time that ring caught the rays of the sun, rage would flood through him. A comfortable day in her presence will not win him so easily 'Our bet may tip the odds in your favor little assassin.' He thought wearily, He signed where the shop's owner pointed to and gave a polite bow before rounding up said 'little assassin.'

"That was the last order form we need to get back to master." Obi looked up into weaving lavender and orange sky, fingers of sunlight receding upon the mountains crest 'it took longer than I anticipated.' he mused "We need to do our nightly rounds before I empty you of your coin purse and a secret." He gave her a sly wink before his long legs started to devour the walk in large strides.

Naoki bristled at the male imagining a target painted on his back, she itched to practice throwing knives. She dragged her legs forward already dreading the feeling of her coin purse becoming limp instead of staying heavy 'damn him and his height...damn me and my cockiness!' she watched her booted feet crunch against the cobblestone, she smiled it was fun exploring the markets today and meeting with the friendly townsfolk they were so warm and inviting, she enjoyed the idle chatter and how the warmth of the land was mirrored within the castle walls. The beauty of Clarines could be felt far and wide, but she was still surprised by the sheer size of the kingdom it stretched across the land dotting the regal woods with cute homes and beautiful built spires, ivory and furnished wood graced the land with its masterworks and the hues of flowers and strong trees welcomed the Kingdoms land within its breast. She felt oddly at home here, in just the timespan of a breath she fell in love with Clarines and felt her chains loosen for just a moment.

The brew was bitter and coated his tongue, burning down his throat, he smacked his lips grinning impishly watching as Naoki gulped down a generous amount 'she has only had one and already becoming drunk.'it was humorous to him to watch her cheeks deepen to a red, small giggles were already bursting through her soft pink lips along with a few stray hiccups.

"So want to tell me why you didn't want to sign that slip for the owner?" Obi asked as he brought the mug to his lips the foam teasing.

She ran her finger around the brim her mug, humming as she thought on his words. "Will that be the secret for the night?" She giggled turning her finger down alongside the length of the mug in a languid motion, dancing the finger tip against the cool glass, her mind felt foggy she was never one to hold her liquor well but she knew her limit...at least she would like to imagine that she knew.

Obi watched her ministrations and arched an eyebrow, before he swallowed more of the amber liquid greedily effectively draining the glass with a satisfied murmur. "If it's a secret to tell, then we can start with that for tonight." He watched as a somber expression welled in her chestnut eyes, a play of memories seeping through- he almost regretted asking her this secret.

"Training for my fighting style required a boon for the ability." Her lips felt chapped and she licked them as her throat seized and fought to strangle her with a paralyzing fear " I never learned how to write due to my fingers constantly being broken if I didn't c-catch the ring properly." Her voice turned to a whisper but Obi heard every syllable and set the mug that was traveling to his lips down as a strained expression furrowed his brow and set his mouth into a hard line, his hand trembled slightly. Rage was boiling hot in him like molten lava coursing in his veins as wounds ached reminding him of a past best left to drown in secrets.

"I am sorry miss Naoki."

She looked up from her mug and shook her head before she tipping it back to down the liquid courage. "Why be? the past is the past and I am here now." She gave a hiccup that burned in her chest " I will prove my loyalty to becoming Miss shira...Shira..." She blinked several times and looked at her fingers as she seemed to tick off an imaginary list as she wiggled the appendages. "One two... Ah Shirayuki!" She giggled and resumed a counting till she hit ten and pushed both hands into Obi's face, He looked at her strangely not following her train of thought. He opened his mouth to ask and she shushed him with a slurred edge to her voice as she began the count again tapping her fingers on her mug for each number.

"Uh.. why are you counting?"

"Shh zhatsss sanother secret."She giggled. "Oh wait I owes ya a ss-ssecret tonight."

'She was drunk, definitely drunk.'He looked at the enigma that was to be his partner she was nothing he expected nor what he would ask of a partner but her presence was entertaining none the less, he still wouldn't fall prey to her charisma and give her that title , but her forgetfulness ensued a manipulation he was happy to pounce upon. "Why yes please do tell."

She tapped her chin before she leaned back into her chair. "I learned to read by numbers, I would count syllables and learned how they felt on my tongue." She said as she drummed her fingers "Mastery of weapons came first, knowledge came second but only pertinent information." her somber expression gave him pause, she wasn't slurring or seemingly drunk, she looked like a strong women reflecting on a memory that danced the thin line of painful and warm. She scrubbed a hand through her choppy hair giving a wide grin on her lips before reaching for another mug. Obi grabbed her hand in a gentle motion and halted her pursuit.

"I think you have had enough little assassin." His gaze direct in her warm chocolate eyes that were melting into an almost caramel color, He watched as they widen at the contact before she looked away quickly grumbling about how she's an adult with a pout, he chuckled snatching the mug away to sip on its contents. Naoki growled at him as she reached for her stolen drink only to catch air as he moved nimbly away from her grabby hands, she balled her fists and pounded them against the wooden table.

"You remind me of a spoiled child." At her glare he smiled and finished the rest of the stolen drink before he leaned close to her " Now each time I see you the imagine of you throwing a fit will be what I see." He stood watching as her mouth floundered, forming words with no substance just sputtered sounds of rage, he laughed at her feeble retort before patting her head in that condescending manner that grated on her nerves.

"Bastard!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Memories of the lost

Soft snores stirred the tendrils of ebony along the nape of his neck sending shivers down his spine, he felt the slight movement of her soft lips move against the sensitive skin as she moved her face pressing it firmly into the crook of his neck. He focused on the stone path ahead shifting her weight within his hands so she was fitted in a secure fashion across his broad shoulders, her limp arms swaying with each movement her mumbles tracing goosebumps along his flesh

'She cannot handle a drink well, not like the head herbalist.' he mused making a mental note to go drinking with the eccentric herbalist, knowing he better save coin; the women could almost out drink him. Naoki shifted in his arms brushing her lips against the side of his throat, pressing herself forward along his back. He sighed and continued on his goal to deposit her in her assigned corridors, his mind wandered to her last words before her face slammed forward into the polished oak table.

She had a cute pout to her lips as she managed to snag a mug, she looked triumphant and petulant like a child with a smirk that curled the corners of her lips. She brandished the mug, holding her treasure before she chugged the contents in an unladylike manner wiping the froth clinging to her lips on her arm, she hiccuped before a groggy looked passed over her eyes, Obi simply shook his head laughter bubbling past his lips.

"I-I ish shhh-silent ass a shreeee..no no ..one ..tow." She resumed the counting tapping her forefinger in a stuttered rhythm "a Tree!." she exclaimed as her voice became more slurred and breathly. Obi reached over to shake her out of her stupor as her eyes fluttered shut and she pitched forward before he could reach her feeling the movement of air like butterfly wings whisper across his fingertips, the bone jarring crack ricocheted in their little bubble of solitude electing a few stray stares from other patrons. Obi just stared not knowing how to react until a soft snore rumbled from the prone girl, her plait round along her neck and shoulder pinning her in place as the heavy metal ring clattered against the table, laying in an innocent fashion. He could feel a tick forming in his eye and with a futile effort to shake her he proceed to drape her body across his shoulders and back.

He found himself in front of her door, He glared into the very grain of the wood he knew what she said and those very words invoked a demon that spun with moonlight glittering off of a wicked metal ring rimmed with sharp fangs and eyes that glowed a bloodthirsty hue imbuing dread as it stalked its prey the long braid swayed like a hangman's noose. He blinked screwing his eye shut refusing to be drawn back to that battle, a battle where his tongue was coated with more than just his blood.

"Sir Obi you never did say how you knew that I was an assassin." Her soft voice made him jump and the edginess of that long ago battle pulsed through his veins like his own heartbeat, he drew in a steady breath as he bowed low allowing her to slip from the cradle he created against his back. Obi knew she was staring holes into his back awaiting his response, he stood to his full imposing height and gave her a sidelong look; a look he knew reflected the dangerous emotions that rolled through him as memories rose up like hands of long ago skeletons wanting to drag him down beneath the soil. He narrowed those golden eyes that reminded her of a wolf stalking its prey, they almost glowed in the shadows as he looked her over Naoki swallowed feeling weak and rooted in that very spot. The wolf blocking her way to safely that loomed only within a handful of footsteps, his eerie eyes tracking her every movement even the pulse at her throat that danced erratically.

"Knowledge is power little assassin and I'm not willing to part with it just yet." He turned looming over her. "Now sleep you have 4 more secrets to provide and within that span to inspire a trust within your actions." Obi replied coolly and walked off a black cloud of emotions swirling around him as he distanced himself from her, she invoked to much rage.

Naoki trembled the fear that held her in its choking embrace unfurled its icy fingers letting her break away and rush to her room, feeling jubilation at the sound of his receding footfalls. She threw herself on into her bed feeling shame and sweat crawl along her skin. 'I do not want him as my enemy.' she shivered and hastily wrapped herself in the comforter 'I won't back down dammit!' she balled her fist reigniting the fire that drove her here, letting its flames flare within giving it a new direction. 'I will prove you wrong Obi, I'm not just an assassin I am more then that...I am Naoki! and I will be Shirayuki's guard.'

Obi watched the stars from his perch in a forlong tree that stood sentinel to the dense forest, he listened to the night's lullaby blending himself within its notes, clenching a dagger Obi shoved it roughly into the bark embedding the tip into its grain with a soft thunk. 'never thought I would have to resort to this.' he mused with a chuckle, tracing his fingertip along the handle before releasing it feeling like a modicum of control was slipping through his grasp almost as elusive as thread. He unfolded his frame and looked into the starry night breathing in the scent of dew and moss 'A storms on its way.' Angry engorged black clouds outlined the horizon rambling to Clarines like greedy fingers outstretched to grasp its beauty within its fist, Wind whipped through the forest rustling leaves and threading through his short ebony hair like a lovers touch. The reflection displayed upon the heavens put him on edge, it was too poetically similar with the coming of that little assassin.

The rain pelted the windows in a rhythmic song that drew Naoki from her slumber, she cracked open an eyelid waiting for the haze of sleep to clear as she muffled a yawn and began the task of unwinding herself from the comforter cocoon she created as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Molten eyes of liquid gold danced within the the edge of her conscious mind, haunting her as it chased away sleep leaving her feeling antsy and in need of the bitter brew of coffee. Standing she stretched feeling the cracks of used muscles uncoil, she looked upon the dreary gloom of the day dusted with hues of grey and dull blues, rain poured from puffy clouds like unshed tears drowning the land within its sad grasp, she leaned against the window feeling the dichotomy of the situation, a weary smile upon her lips ' Weather has a way of reflecting one's mood after all it's alive like us.' she thought and gently worked snares from her braid smooth coils while breathing in the intoxicating smell of fallen rain and wet earth.

Zen trudged down the hall dark smudges under his eyes that marred his pale flesh, he groaned and rubbed at the remaining sleep. 'I was up all night but I got all my paperwork done!' he felt some form of energy attempt to bubble, he smothered a yawn 'I am determined to have my day spent with Shirayuki!' not even the dark forecast will sunder his plans, a more determined energy bounded through him pushing away the lingering fatigue. He headed to his beloved's quarters at a brisk pace a soft smile reflecting the warmth in his heart.

Shirayuki mumbled incoherently while her eyes burned from lack of sleep, she was shackled to her desk with the orders and requests that grew over the previous day, it glared at her demanding she finished every request. Her mumbling continued to rattle on as she attempted with fatigue to speak the orders out loud for herself but it only sounded distorted and fuzzy, she scrubbed at her eyes that felt dry and itchy. 'You can do this only a few more Shirayuki!' she chided herself as she signed her name in a scribble instead of her elegant script using sheer will power to keep the quill moving, sighing she leaned back and gave her cheeks a quick slap with both hands willing the slight sting to fire her synapses, in the end she just earned red cheeks and a pulsating headache that ebbed with the sting. 'This must be how Zen feels' she laid her head back against her solid chair feeling heavy, she almost didn't hear the movement at the entrance her eyes flicked over to the archway seeing a violet hair women peeking around the corner, her eyes looked strained as they roamed around the contents of the office, taking in the various plants that litter the tops of bookcases and large windowsill, bottled samples occupied many shelves along with various large volumes that had multiple bookmarks poking up from the pages. Those eyes landed on Shirayuki, a blush dusted the girls round face as she walked in fully, Shirayuki gave a gentle smile. "Hello there are do you need some help?"

Nakoi looked at the flame red hair, it was so beautiful shimmering like flames in the faint raising sun, she mentally shook herself as she entered the cozy room enjoying the litter of notes and piles of sketches across the carpet and various desks, she returned the smile.

" I hate to admit this but I had a bit too much alcohol last night and a splitting headache seems to be persistent this morning." She replied with a weak voice as said headache decided to send spikes of pain at her temples, she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stem the piercing pain. Humor flickered in the evergreen eyes of the flame haired beauty as she ambled forward with a thoughtful tap to her chin.

"I do believe I might have a remedy, besides watching how much you drink." She gave a wink with a small chuckle.

Naoki felt her blush deepen, as she nodded and waited patiently as the women shifted through different bottles of herbs that varied in many colors and unique form, she watched curiously as the women pulled the cork to sniff a few letting her sense dictate which herb would be incorporated in the remedy, with a satisfied smile she shuffled back to her desk and began mixing her selection with such elegance and precise movements. Naoki was mesmerised by her practised movements as she blended and crushed each in an order producing a sticky green pulp, she felt her stomach turn at the fat green mush. The women pushed back her hair with swift fingers, as she poured that mush that sickened Naoki's poor stomach upon a cloth draped over a glass bottle, the green substance rolled with an elastic bounce. The women worked the ooze to shift through the cloth becoming loose, falling into the jar like ribbons. Wiping sweat from her brow she brandished a tea kettle from the recess of her desk, filled it with water and set it upon the lick of an open flame.

"Oh I am so sorry I never did introduce myself, I get so focused while working." The women smiled warmly and with a slight bowed introduced herself " I am Shira-"

A loud crash cut her off as a frantic Zen rushed through the doorway, he gulped down breathes as he skidded across the wood floor, he had a wild look pulling at his features with wind blown hair that stood at attention in spikes, he looked desperately around before his cobalt eyes rested upon the object of his desire he heaved a sigh as he composed himself and pulled his love with in his embrace.

"I found you Shirayuki."

Obi rapped his knuckles against his charges door, he didn't trust she would be on time for the mourning patrol, she had one too many drinks last night and with that lightweight deposition of hers said alcohol will be reaping its vengeance upon her.

"Naoki, it's time for morning patrol!" He listened intently, hearing not even a rustle of fabric his eyes narrowed as he turned the handle feeling the lock release with a soundless ease. Guilt threaded through him, he did not want to intrude upon the woman's privacy but their duties spurred his actions as he stepped across the threshold and into her dimly light room, the filtered light of dawn from the overhung clouds illuminated the lifeless room confirming his suspicions, it was vacant and missing a vital person snuggled beneath the duvet. Alarm bloomed in his chest as his thoughts spun tales of her dark nature rearing its ugly head to betray his master and her.. Someone he struggled to not claim within the confines of his mind 'Shirayuki.' He whipped his lean form into action as he pumped his long legs ripping through the halls like a violent gale. Anger focused his mind to a pinpoint releasing the memories that flashed like a dagger whenever he viewed that woman's weapon.

The night air was crisp and autumn leaves danced upon the soft breeze, he stood stagnant upon a tall building he dug his boots into the terracotta red shingles, he looked upon the firefly lights of the town that speckled the night giving it a gentle glow as they shimmered upon the horizon. It was a balm to the gallop of his heart, it was a simple mission with a group of similarly skilled individuals, the delivery of a message with sharp tips and a metallic taste coating the tongue. A shrill sound crawled upon his skin as his team gathered round the roof they perched upon, their faces masked by the night's shadows, stretching over eyes and nose giving them a phantom vistage. Their mouths moved but no words reached his ears, words that held no sound echoed in the night.

Obi's memory shivered, rippled upon the surface of his mind muddling the finer details it rushed through the events before the song of that metal ring piercing the still of the night. The steel becoming coated in blood as its razor teeth edges embedded themselves within the bodies of his comrades, The fray was confused as the weapon danced in arcs breaking defenses and bouncing off raised weapons, it was hungry for flesh as it dug those sharp teeth in pilate limbs, cutting down such skilled individuals with ease. Terror rolled down his spine like sweat, chilling him to the bone as he was to take a chance at the demon, with his dagger raised he charged forward deftly moving to avoid the dance of the blade.

An old wound burned across his abdomen, pulsing with his footfalls as he drew closer to the apothecary, knowing the dedicated worker that Shirayuki is his best bet is to try where she lingers on sleepless nights. 'Prove me wrong little assassin, don't be a demon.'

Her mouth fell open at such a blatant loving display, her hands slammed across her eyes as her cheeks became aflame she felt embarrassed as the two lovers embraced, even as her temples pulsed in protest at her violent response something was tickling at the back of her mind, she couldn't quite place what she needed to know. Naoki kept her eyes firmly covered to give them proper privacy and to keep at bay a jealousy from surfacing, she has never known love like that but she had a burning desire to feel it one day when she was free from her shackles and could shuck the sins of her past. She breathed noisily from her mouth, her fingers squishing her nose as she waited patiently for them to be done, in the dim of her muddled brain the whistle of a tea kettle felt like a saving grace.

Shirayuki looked at her frantic love, he looked out of breath and desperate to keep her close 'Did something happen?' she mused as she shyly returned the embrace before a deep blush marred her cheeks, they were not alone a patient was mere feet from her and Zen with a squeak she gently pushed out of his strong arms feeling her heartbeat gallop.

"Zen wait, what happened is something wrong?" Her frayed psyche dizzy from the heated embrace.

Zen opened his mouth to respond only to have it flounder as it caught sight of Naoki, her hands squashed across her face like a child hiding from punishment, a displeased frown pulling upon her lips. "Naoki?"

The piercing shriek of a tea kettle broke the tension, Shirayuki gasped paying no heed to Zen's flabbergasted expression as she hurried over to the pot to pour a generous amount of the steaming liquid into a cup, with her deft fingers she coaxed the green pulp into the bubbling water watching it gurgle and swell. Using a spoon, she stirred the fatty green substance and watched as the pulp dispersed itself into a green film across the top, she gave a satisfied smile seeing the potion come together. Puffing a cooling breath over the rim of the cup she brought it over to her patient, Shirayuki stilled as she looked upon Naoki's vistage, she looked like the epitome of embarrassment. She and Zen shared a look of perplextion followed by held in laughter as both their cheeks puffed out to hold in the amusement at the obviously distressed girl. Composing herself and knowing full well that their entertainment at the poor girl's expense was rude, Shirayuki slapped a hand over Zen's tempting lips and wagged her finger at him, his strong hand tapped her shoulder knowingly as he walked over to a shelf to aimlessly search the various books, little bubbles of laughter still spilling from those lips of his. Shirayuki shook her head not knowing what to do with her prince...her prince, just that thought sent her over taxed mind over the edge Deepening the already prominent blush as her forest green eyes glazed over in thought, her fingers still cupping the remedy.

"Shirayuki!" Obi slid into the room, breath bouncing in his chest as he gasped out her name with sheer force. His expression thunderous before taking in the scene before him, a laughing Zen with his nose buried in the book looked up to only snort out more at Obi's dumbstruck expression. "What happened here master?"

Obi took in the dreamy look upon Shirayuki's face, feeling an uncomfortable thump in his chest as he gazed upon her soft eyes and gentle smile that graced delicate pink lips. He shifted his gaze taking note of a cup that she held with curling slips of steam rising from its contents to Naoki, his composure slipped and a loud bark of laughter echoed within the small confines of the room bouncing in everyone's ears, he could see the tips of the little assassins ear turn a bright pink and the tension of her hands as the pressed harder against her small face. He snickered unable to hold back the petals of laughter bursting from his lips, even her hands seemed to take on a blush before she ripped them off her face with eyes closed tightly she gave out a disgruntled sound.

"Can I please get the hangover remedy!"She begged feeling her heartbeat throb in her ears, her whole face felt hot and her chest tight.

"Obi!" Shirayuki chastised her guard watching as he finally muffled his amusement, she shook herself out of her reverie and brought the cup to the girl prompting her hands to close over the ceramic as she refused to open her eyes, Shirayuki shook her head watching as both men finally composed themselves, she leveled them both with a glare of steel erasing the vestiges of a smile from their mouths. They did themselves a favor to look mildly discomforted, as she eyed them and sat next to the violet haired girl to soothe her with a gentle touch upon her shoulder.

Naoki peeked from under her lashes finding relief that she no longer was a subject of amusement, with a calming breath she took a sip of the brew before sputtering.

"Obi!...Shirayuki...Prince Zen!" Her mouth floundered as she realized the bodies that occupied the room, the haze of embarrassment cleared to be replaced by shame, even her headache took pause as realization settled in. "Please let this be a bad dream!" She groaned flopping her body forward, her head hanging between her legs limply. She pressed her fingers to her temple and released another groan ' I have thoroughly embarrassed myself not only in front of someone I'm suppose to be the future guard of but Prince Zen and Obi! I want to crawl under the covers of my bed now.' her body shook with a new wave of shame. Naoki could feel the bitter taste coat her tongue, shame a feeling that rolled through her like a wave trudging up memories.

She felt the sting of metal against bone as her small hands tried to grasp the metal ring, but faltered bringing forth a bright streak of pain flashing in her brain, cradling her her small hand she whimpered. Before she could think to act otherwise that sharp crack of a hand against her cheek whipped her head to the side, she didn't act accordingly, she didn't catch the ring, she showed weakness. She tasted copper upon her tongue along with the shame, she needed to catch the ring just like she needed to breathe failure meant a feeling of suffocation.

"Don't dissapoint me little seed."

A voice so filled with cruel intentions that it crawled across her skin, each word deepening the shame till it filled her mouth, drowning her in its bitter flavor.

The gentle hand that awoke Naoki from her ill childhood memories, rubbed gentle circles on her shoulder, she straightened her form and looked to find the beautiful flame haired princess attending to her with such a kind expression. She felt ashamed once more but mixed with the familiar feelings blossoming in her chest a happiness bloomed, she was cared for even just briefly and it felt wonderful.

"Naoki is it?" At her nod Shirayuki gave her a stunning smile that melted the cold shame clinging to her. "Don't feel bad we tend to be a bit lively around here, though I do believe I share your curiosity as to why both Obi and Zen rampaged in here like a wild boar was on their heels." She gave them a displeased look that earned a sheepish grin from both men. "Now Zen please explain why you are here and then Obi I hope you will be able to fill in your excuse too."

Both men looked at each other with a restrained shiver, the docile princess has a fire inside that can be quite scary when roused.

Zen coughed into his fist, dispelling the perturbed feeling. "I found time to enjoy your company and wanted to take you out to stroll the markets, but when I saw you weren't in your chambers I got worried and rushed down here." A small blush dusted the handsome prince cheeks, a soft smile graced his beloved's lips as she looked upon him with adoration.

"That makes me very happy Zen." She beamed at him enjoying the return of love within the sea blue of his eyes "But next time don't worry so much, I'm never too far from being at my desk."

Obi grunted interrupting the cumbersome atmosphere, he enjoys seeing the love between his master and charge grow, but a sadness that danced along of the edge of his heart squeezes the organ and seeps in like winter's breath leaving him feeling cold. "I was attempting to rouse Naoki for morning patrol but found that she too was not in her chambers and assumed from her lack of will to hold alcohol she might of been in need of a herbalist." His lie was smooth and full of mirth and that did not go unnoticed by the little assassin, her baring of teeth and lethal glare was her acknowledgement.

Zen leveled an authoritative look upon Obi, that made him flinch . "Was this part of the Bet I heard of?"

Obi gave a sheepish look before scratching his chin in a guilty fashion, Naoki huffed before gulping down the surprisingly floral tasting potion, with a smack of her lips she felt the cooling tendrils of the herbs already massaging away the throbbing ache in her temples, it alleviated the strain and allowed coherent thoughts to form with ease. She looked over at the imposing male with the feral eyes and growled.

"The deal was if he beat me in a foot race I would have to provide for him for 5 days of both a secret a night and alcohol."

Both Zen and Shirayuki sighed knowing full well few could ever hope to beat Obi on foot, the bet was purely one sided, the poor girl had no true hope of achieving a boon from the male.

Shirayuki looked over the girl as questions formed. " Why are you on patrol with Obi? And how do you know Zen?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Awaited lies.

A cheery tune whistled upon the breeze as a tall male swung his satchel with a clear bounce in his step, a smile split his lips as he walked along the expanse of the main road whistling his happy tune while avoiding the hustle and bustle of various carriages housing goods and other finery. He was a handsome older male with hair spun of silver and a dull copper hue that threaded down into a long expanse of a braid that he wrapped around his throate and tucked into the dark cloak that hung off his broad shoulders. His violet eyes were soft as he watched the merchants touting goods and the weary travelers basking in the trees shadows, the approaching storm had the congregation moving swiftly and shortening the brakes under the shade. But not him he welcomed the turbulent winds and loud growl of thunder, it mirrored the hidden nature that lay in wait to spring forth like the impeding shower. A feral grin split his lips turning instantly soft as a weathered older women summoned his attention. He looked upon her small form seeing no hidden agenda, just a small granny with soft wrinkles and a wide smile, a yellow cowl wrapped over her wispy grey hair and a baby blue dress whispered across the dusty road, she perched a large pack upon her shoulder while a wooden cane tapped along her path.

"Why hello young man would you mind giving this old lady some company on this rather long trek?" Her voice cracked like parchment paper.

He gave a chuckle "It's been a long time since anyone has called me young man, but I would be delighted for some company."

She gave him a warm smile as they engaged in idle chatter about the oncoming storm and fell into a peaceful silence, her rapid tapping breaking the dim. She eyed him through the heavy droop of her lids.

"The seedling dances on the wind but stays silent as a tree." She replied in a cheery manner as the atmosphere turned icy like the snowy tundra, a dangerous air crackled around the male his forced smile looked cruel and grim.

"So she is here after all" he mused. The rest of the bustling people took no heed of the rising aggression or the subtle pulse of bloodlust that permeated the air, the elder women gave him a sly look as her insistent tapping along the hardened soil echoed dully within the confines of the man's mind. A sickening grin graced his face twisting the handsome visage into a grotesque demon, a manic expression reached the darkened purple depths of his eyes.

"Now now don't get too excited, I would hate to see that handsome face turn bloodthirsty already." she crooned, voice a low crackle as a large caravan rambled by them with a heavy wobble in its frame.

With a hiss he relaxed his features falling back into the handsome gentleman with becoming laugh lines creasing around those beguiling eyes.

"Are the Ravens tracking her, my dear Zubani?" He tugged at his braid feeling the pull at his scalp, relishing the sparks of pain.

Zubani clicked her tongue at him disapproving, feeling on edge for him using her name so nonchalantly. "Yes they are and she seems to have found a place within the palace."

He quirked a brow at that tidbit of information, a boom of thunder crackled across the land sending shivers down his spine as worried murmurs rose from various travelers and merchants, the spooked neighs pitched from young horses as they rose on hind legs to paw the air, cracks of whips pounded into their flanks to settle their sensitive nerves, older mares shook their manes shivering from the sound shaking their girth as their hoofbeats became a balm upon their senses. The moment of chaos quelled but produced an air of urgency to seek the shelter from the upcoming kingdom, the more amble travelers and wagons took on a swift pace with the sounds of conversation dying down and an air of determination to outrun the tumultuous gale thrummed through the crowd. Zubani gave a shuddering laugh that sounded like the low grumble of a fire. "A storm, a storm how fitting."

The man's expression turned thunderous as a revolting grin curled the corners of his lips.

"Why yes a storm is coming."

He held the dossier, his fingertips creasing the fine document as his pale glossimer blue eyes scanned and rescanned the fine script his ire growing with each scan. It couldn't be right why would a child of that land be here in Clarines. His calm expression betrayed none of the thoughts that started to form as he traveled down each possible outcome and reason; none reassured him of this blatant act. War was brewing upon their western border even Tanbarun was feeling the slow burn as that brute of a capital grazed its fangs along the two kingdoms, it was hungry like a wolf preying upon weaker settlements devouring the small towns that held no real militant training, targeting key points that both Kings were defenseless to protect. Wvyernia and Rotundria were lost to the hunger of said wolves, they were their own towns isolated from either kingdom independent from the Hierarchy through the respect of trade and lush crops, these thriving lands given such freedoms. The isolation left them weak points but the sheer numbers of townsfolk gave most raiders and marauders pause leaving the two strong towns to till their fields in peace. The people of each settlements are strong mountain folk with pride and strength to give birth to such fertile crops, the harsh lands welcomed the stubborn settlers of Wvyernia and Rotundria within its breast and protected them with its thick oaks and plummeting cliffs, but even the mother of the mountains could not bring this wolf to heel; her children were defeat upon their own soil. That monstrous wolfs shadow darken the fringes of both grand kingdoms putting their protectors on edge.

Izana pinched the bridge of his nose stemming the coming migraine, his efforts to keep Zen in the dark has backfired on him in the worst way. the wolf's cub has wandered into their bubble of ignorance and breathing its putrid breath upon the vulnerable neck of their kingdoms second prince. With a tsk of disgust he threw the offending parchment down, feeling the phantom graze of fangs as his eyes narrowed. The memories of the Townsfolk they lost burned to the forefront of his mind, they were strong like the oak and imposing like the mountains but gentle like the wildflowers growing upon the moors they were the very definition of their lands a standing testimony of what forged these people into such strong and enduring settlements, and now they lay broken and marred by a nation that stalked them in the shadows and striked at their weak points, the battle was over before it even begun. He felt his hands clench, those people if they were under his rule he would never have let those fangs sink in so thoroughly; instead the hunters would've been his prey with a grimace he looked out upon the horizon seeing the brewing storm rolling in upon the land its greedy grasp smothered the the brilliant sunlight and choked his land with a thunderous boom, lighting splintered across the sky, the howling windows battered against his window sill like a demon clawing to get in; it's felt like an omen the wolf was at their doorstep sniffing around.

"The storm is upon but we shall not bend." He murmured, he watched the rolling grey of the skies as they smothered the last of the peaceful blue hues.

Fat raindrops rolled along the contours of her face as she looked out upon the rising storm, it was just starting its downpour when her and Obi finally made it to their post, she heaved a sigh at the lively morning she had even though Miss Shirayuki's remedy helped it did not completely erase the pulse of pain at her temples completely and that smug look in those golden eyes were grating on her last nerve. 'And I must somehow endure another bout, maybe this time only drink water to excess.' she felt her eye twitch, revealing more secrets was not in her top ten things to do sober but the aftereffects made the premises much, much more enjoyable. She watched as Obi spoke to a few guards, he was being his usual distant self but a small part of her felt she won a small boon last night, he was warm though briefly to her. He may tease or taunt her but she could feel the tension, today there was a more relaxed air around them and she felt she could let her guard ease. Naoki tilted her face back with closed eyes and felt the cooling drops seep into her skin as they roamed her face and throat with a ghosting of a touch, she felt at one with the storm as its thunder mimicked the race of her heart booming loudly with adrenaline, the tumultuous clouds racing across the clear ocean blue of the sky felt like the wash of her memories falling away like the raindrops to give birth to new ones. The storm felt like her rebirth, her shackles were becoming rusted and soon with a tug she would break free and become a resident of Clarines and personal guard to Shirayuki, she could almost taste the freedom just like the taste of the storm that danced upon her tongue, a smile creased her lips.

Obi looked over and felt the air evacuate his lungs as he looked upon the visage of the little assassin, she looked like the storm personified her violet locks plastered to her tilted face with a shimmer of a pearl as the rain raced down her delicate features like fairy dust, the dim of the clouds giving her pale skin a luminous glow and her dusty rose lips pursed in a becoming way. He felt the race of his heart as those large chocolate pools framed with ebony lashes opened in a slow appraisal to look upon him, they pulsed like the lightning that streaked through the sky. He felt the dusting of a blush upon his cheeks and forced all thoughts of her fairy-like appearance away , if he was to compare her to one he would deem her dangerous an ethereal seductress, whom would call him forth with wiles and tempting curves weaving her spell with fluttering lashes and the bow of her lips. Escorting him to the sea edge, white sand clinging to his toes before he's submerged in his watery coffin, a kiss being his parting embrace to drown in deadly desire. The toll of her braid swung like a hangman's noose with her lithe movements, a shattering reminder of her dual nature, beauty and demon warring within the tempting fairy glamour.

"We are already late for morning patrol." He said curtly, he blinked away a few stray raindrops that blurred his vision. "It feels like we are in for a volatile storm, so we are to help board up most of the entrances to weather this storm. And to help accept as many travelers before the eye hits."

He watched as she chewed her lip and nodded, their was a bubbling of energy around her that he couldn't seem to place, was she plotting something nefarious? He wasn't sure but a part of him whispered to keep his eye on her more closely on this day.

Shirayuki gave a sigh, not only was her sleep deprived brain fuzzy and void of all witty wordplay but she was bone deep exhausted and the turbulent weather seemed to increase her fatigue, her head was nested against Zens shoulder as he spoke in gentle tones about some of his more deviant misadventures that he lead Mitsuhide on, they were snuggled under a lush velvet throw the color of the deep bls sea, with a golden trim. She pulled the soft blanket to her chin as she pressed herself closer to Zen giving no mind how bold her action seemed, it did not go unnoticed by a sudden flustered prince that stuttered and scratched his chin absently as a deep red blush rose to his cheeks. She made a sound of contentment as she felt the pull of sleep tug at her addled mind, it was a siren's call she couldn't resist even as the fringes of her mind called to her to enjoy this rare moment with her love she soon succumbed to the call and fell into the void of dreams.

Zen felt the weight of his beloved shift against his side, her body pressed firmly into his as her muscles relaxed and became heavy, he looked down upon her face to watch in awe as her features soften under the lullaby of sleep her soft lips murmured gentle sounds as she was pulled deeper into the thrall. His princess was a sight to behold, beautiful and fierce; a women that forged her own destiny with those delicate hands that healed, hands that created such complex potions for the sick and weary, hands that soothed the nightmares of his past. He was in disbelief even now that such a fierce creature loved him and cradled his soul within her breast, his heart beat with hers as he laid his head upon her hair of flames. He once told her red was the color of fate, no words held true for she was his fate and he thanked every star in the sky that he happened upon her in that little house nested in the forest. He was at peace, and even as he felt mindless to enjoy the gentle moment, the owl like wisdom of her reaction this morning stilled his breath even now.

"Why are you on morning patrol with Obi? And how do you know Zen?" the question was without mirth and jealousy it simply curiosity to the newest addition to the ragtag band of misfits, she titled her head to the side assessing the young girl that couldn't erase the traces of a blush that stained her cheeks from her earlier embarrassment. Shirayuki looked up into the guilty looking eyes of Zen, he rubbed the nape of his neck looking for the right words to speak.

"She is a candidate to be apart of your personal guard." Obi said with his classic mischievous grin as he held out his hands in an unassuming pose.

"OBI!" Zen barked red marring his face once more, with an exasperated sigh he scrubbed his fingers through his platinum hair.

Shirayuki nodded with a sage expression. "I see." The two words traced down Zens spine like cold fingertips. 'Oh no please don't let her be mad, please don't let her be mad.' he prayed to every deity under the sun as apprehension ran along his skin like a cold sweat, with a cough into his fist he used his deepest authoritative voice.

"Now Shira-"

"I am so happy to meet you Naoki, it is a pleasure I hope you are being treated well." She smiled beaming at the girl as she caught the two males off guard both gave a look of shock as a single syllable left their lips.

"EH!?"

Zen chuckled at the memory as the females became animated in talk, pursuing several subjects that left him and his loyal servant spinning he remembered the shared look him and Obi had, it was utter surrender as the two ladies swept the conversations to their preferred subjects. It gave him a modicum of assurance that Naoki may very well fit within the little group, the soft snore that whispered through Shirayuki's lips roused him from his mussing, with a smile reserved for her he relaxed into the comfortable embrace and allowed his mind to follow his love's into the land of dreams.

Mitsuhide thumbed through the pile of paperwork Zen finished at a lightening fast pace leaving him speechless. 'When he is determined to spend time with Miss Shirayuki nothing can stop the prince.' He thought with amusement. He looked up as a presence called forth his attention to the open door of Zens office, the upturned look and the smothering air of importance welcomed Lord Haruka into the room.

"Where is prince Zen?" He asked his voice laced with authoritative demand.

Mitsuhide arched a brow and gave the man a strained smile. "He is enjoying time with his fiancee Lord Haruka." He felt his eye twitch as the older man gave a grunt of disapproval.

"First Prince Izana has a private matter he must address with the prince at once!" He barked

"Now now Haruka, let Zen enjoy his time with his bride to be." Said the first Prince of Clarines in a soft but firm voice.

Haruka gave a small jolt as he turned, he felt shame cover him like a film of sweat for not noticing the presence of the prince he bowed with words of apologies on his lips, Mitsuhide gave a deep bow welcoming the prince into the room. Izana looked at the two with little interest as he scanned his younger brothers inner sanctum noting the various volumes and the towering pile of paper that held Zen's elegant script, he felt pride at how his brother upheld the family honor and became a prince of the people with his own hands. But a fear that his brothers naive path may be his downfall ate at Izanas conscious, he has given his younger brother many freedoms and allowed him to choose his own bride but now they stood at the prepice with an enemy upon their doorstep, what will his brother do now. Will his naive path blaze a trail of success or will it crumble under this new threat. A threat that was closer then he realized.

"When he is free, have Prince Zen come to my office I have matters that need his attention." Izana gave a final perusal of the second Prince's office, a lead weight settled low in his gut it was unsettling but none was the wiser as he kept a calm air about his person, with his decree voiced he walked away with a flourished flick of his ivory cape that trailed his elegant stature.

Lord Haruka gave a gruff nod to Mitsuhide as he took took his leave, a feeling of unease crept into Mitsuhide like the icy breath of winter, it gave him a chill that he couldn't shake. There was an air of foreboding penetrating the calm of the castle, he couldn't pinpoint the source but he felt it in his bones something was just beginning 'I better find Zen.'


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: There are no secret amongst demons

Her lips trembled as she watched that beautiful mead, with its amber waves spill past Obi's lips, she bit back a whine oh how she wished she could partake of such finery but alas her threshold for alcohol was so low even a half a cup had her mumbling like an incoherent child. She sighed, she was by no means addicted to the substance but imposing a sober night upon herself while being completely aware of a secret to pass her lips to such a deceiver! She would rather drown in mead and reap the rewards, despite the fiasco of this morning but alas she made an oath to abstine. Naoki sipped idly at her water watching as Obi indulged upon another glass, her coin purse was already thinning and soon she would have to open a tab at the pace the wolf with golden eyes was going. A wolf was a perfect description in her opinion, he was imposing and graceful, swift and beautiful in his attack; the thunk of his glass slamming against the wooden table with a satisfied murmur on his lips drew her from her reverie, as she met those said golden eyes.

"Only water tonight? And here I was looking forward to carrying you back to your room." He gave her a sly look that made a deep maroon blush coat her cheeks, he snickered at her angry huff and defiant act of chugging the whole of her water in a single gulp. She reached to refill her cup with the pitcher only to have those mahony eyes of hers wander to his cup with lust, He ran a fingertip along the sides and brim of his cup in a luxurious fashion mindful of how her eyes tracked the movement. With a smug look he picked up the mug and ever so slowly brought it to his lips, all the while trying to hold in the laughter that kept bubbling up. As the bitter brew coated his tongue, he watched as her pink tongue swept her full bottom lip, he took a large gulp and released a sighed as though it was ambrosia. She growled at his taunt and with jerky motions finally accomplished her task of filling her glass to the brim with water.

" You are a demon." She muttered and took small sips as she prepared herself to confide a secret, she had many but only a few of worth and those she held onto with a white knuckled grip determined to keep them buried.

Obi gave her a cheeky grin, he began a rhythm with the blunt of his fingertips as he tapped watching as her chocolate eyes melted into a mixture of emotions each one darkening and lightening the brown hues of her eyes. She was lost in thought and that gave Obi a chance to examine her closely, why did his breath still in his lungs this morning? It was worrisome to him. She was delicate in features long lashes and pink pouty lips but even that didn't make his heartbeat stutter nor her big eyes that were that soulful brown, his brow creased in thought nothing about her stood out. Miss Kiki was stunning with gold spun hair and a penetrating gaze, Shirayuki, her wiles and so much more made her glow but in terms of beauty her hair of red and eyes of the forest were unmatched. The women before him seemed like a pale imitation to the wild fairy he glimpsed in the morning rain, his tapping increased in volume till he felt a small hand with a strength the took him by surprised stilled his movement with a harsh slap.

"That incessant tapping is reminding me of my headache!" she growled at him as her eyes flashed.

Obi held up both hands and plastered on his most coy smile. "Why I'm sorry miss, please continue with your thoughts."

She gave another grunt of displeasure before staring intently at him, Obi raised a brow before returning to his drink. Her gaze never faltered as her brow creased in intense thought.

"Why Miss Naoki, you will make me blush if you keep staring at me like that!"

She blinked those molten chocolate eyes before looking away, embarrassment staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She sighed as she fidgeted, combing her fingers through the spiky crop of her mauve hair. "I just can't figure what boon of a secret to give you tonight."

His golden eyes took on a serious edge as he looked the women over, she was lethal and graced with a innocence but seemed hunted like prey by her own thoughts. As though they were corporal chasing her with bloodlust, he witnessed a darkened expression roll through those eyes at small mentions of her past. Even now he could see that same expression pulsing along those eyes waiting for a trigger to spring forth and engulf her. So many questions, too many secrets to request, thoughts that scattered through his mind like the gulls upon the sinking horizon, with a sigh he took a long sip mulling over what to say to coax even an earnest revelation from her.

"You are not on trial, nor will you be prosecuted Miss Naoki." He looked at her with intense golden eyes. "Bare whatever sins you wish to."

Mitsuhide was growing worried as he propped his hip against the cool Ivory banister, hues of dawn mingled with the stormy sky threading its twilight hue within in the puffy grey clouds that swallowed the dismal light leaking from its cracks, he drummed his fingers along his forearms as his frown began to rival the thunder clouds. The crackle of lightning sent creepy crawly shivers down his spine and the thunderous boom had his shoulders tensing and jaw clenching with a tremendous effort. 'Where is she!?' His mind was frantic as a million scenarios where Kiki was laying on the cold forest floor shafts of moonlight highlighting her prone form as the bears maw encompassed the golden crown of her head. Mitsuhide's face paled as panic gripped his already taxed heart into overdrive. 'Why did I send her to investigate Naoki, why oh why now she's bear food!' He scrubbed his fingers into his cropped hair, brushing the teal strands into haphazard peaks, he looked frantic and felt it 'I sent her yesterday!' It was a simple mission to retrieve the roaster for the gambit posed to attain the guard for Shirayuki, the lack of pertinent details as to who truely the victor was, didn't set right with him; only a slim piece of paper to proclaim their victory in the bout? He was suspicious. After Prince Izana's declaration to meet with Zen it gave the loyal servant pause. His suspicions were coming to a head and with the First prince making an appearance in such a short time after Miss Naoki's, it all but confirmed them.

"Kiki.." He mumbled as a wolf joined the imagery, taking her stilled foot between its teeth like a bone to bury, that was it! he needed to find her now! He pushed himself off the banister and moved to turn.

"Yes?"

A womanly shriek burst through his lips as he bounded back in complete horror, his hip connecting with the polished white stone sparking pain to lace up his spine. Lightning crashed illuminating those familiar pale blue eyes and washing her golden hair in white. 'Her spirit has come to haunt me for letting her be eaten by bears and wolves!'

Her hand grabbed his forearm in a firm grip as she gave him a bland look and shook her head in complete wonder at how this male survives. "Mitsuhide, I have the information you wanted me to look into."

His breathe bounced in his chest as he heaved and released a sigh of relief, he relaxed holding back a need to wrap his arms around her and bury that beautiful face in his chest 'I'm so glad you weren't eaten by wolves and bears Kiki!' he thought happily as he coughed into his hand composing himself like a man of his rank should.

"Thank you Kiki, I take it you made it in before the storm became too violent?" He groped the wrapped parchments that she offered, she ran nimble fingers over the clasp of her satchel closing it as she leaned against the door frame watching as Mitsuhide thumbed through the papers. She enjoyed watching how his face in relaxed company reflected every thought, fluidly melting from one emotion to another giving her a simple enjoyment, she was an audience to those play of emotions that told stories of what this man felt and thought. Her mind produced that look of fear that clouded his handsome face just moments ago, it made her melt for him more, this simple man that she one day will claim cared for her well being and it made her heart sing. She was thankful her stoic expression concealed those tender feeling that pulsed within her, only her warm gaze would ever betray these gentle emotions she tucked beneath a cold appraisal .

" Yes, though the gales and thunder gave me some difficulty." She watched him nod as his eyes skimmed the pages looking for evidence of what he suspected. She knew when he found the same sentence that stuck her like a blow, his eyes widen, a look of shock marring his features, she even felt the same sting of clarity gnaw at her as realization sucked the oxygen out of their lungs.

With gentle fingers he soothed the tangles of red along her crown, small murmurs whispered from her lips at his soft touch. Zen watched as Shirayuki slumbered upon her bed, he had carried the exhausted women to her room and laid her down with tender care, that was of course after he basked in their comfortable embrace, prolonging their time together. Zen frowned at the cumbersome thoughts that tugged him away from the serenity that is his Shirayuki, his brow pinched together as that disturbing feeling of unease rose to his chest squeezing his lungs with a heavy hand. He reminded himself of how Mitsuhide had found the slumbering couple and gave the foreboding news of meeting with his elder brother to him in hushed tones, allowing the princess to travel her dreams unperturbed. It was a quick exchange of words that left a tension thrumming through Zen, regardless of the call for his attention he gave into the leisure of enjoying a rare moment of peace with his bride to be. With a wordless exchange between him and his cherished friend, Mitsuhide left anon, allowing the couple a most earned moment of solitude. Zen chose to put off that ominous meeting till the evening and did not regret making his brother wait as he enjoyed the sweet sounds Shirayuki made in her sleep or how he allowed himself to relish the feel of her soft skin as he cupped her jaw his large hand swallowing up the delicate curve, he swept his thumb along her cheek and gently brushed her full lower lip, he remembered how his blood raced to feel that soft petal against the rough callous that blanketed the flesh of his fingers. Or how desire bloomed in his chest and a wish to envelope those plump lips with his own beckoned him. That heated memory revived the same cherry red flushed that enveloped him to his neck, his pulse quickened as he repeated the same motion from earlier, jerking his face away from her in an awkward motion, even now he thanked the gods and goddesses of his land for her being dead asleep.

Her soft puffs of breath calmed him calling him back to the present state of affairs, as a turbulent gale of dark emotions whipped through him, he leaned forward a blush still coating the apples of his cheeks as he offered gentle whispers of dreams and words of love to caress the shell of her ear, he straightened and rose to his full height, pulling his shoulders back with a feeling of renewed determination to confront his elder brother.

"I find grapes to be disturbing!" She whispered in hushed tones, Obi looked at her to weigh how serious her statement was, when her expression never wavered a hearty laugh burst from his chest, curious glances slid their way as Naoki's ire rose with each wave of laughter.

"I'm serious, the skin makes a gross pop when you bite down!" She all but whined at him.

It did not help to quell his laughter infact it increased it tenfold, her darkening expression sobered Obi briefly before he allowed another fit of giggles to roll over him.

"Not the secret I was expecting to hear." He mumbled, a handsome grin splitting his face "I'll let that one count for tonight only, but tomorrow I better hear a very compelling one." He raised his glass in a salute before pressing it to his lips. She gave a snort and felt her ears perk as a newcomer entered the quaint little bar, the melodious tinkle of the bell weaved through the lively chatter as something like cold fingertips tracing her spine compelled her to look upon the entrance. She felt all the blood drain from her face as a small hunched back old women with a cane waddled in with a few taps, those innocent droopy eyes opened and locked with Naoki's across the expanse of the bar, a sinister feeling choked her as those cold lifeless eyes gazed upon her, a smile that folded across the weathered face was feral. The distance seemed shallow as if she could feel that petride creatures foul breath blanket her face. Naoki felt her heart ricochet within her ribs, pumping wildly as a lightheaded feeling washed over her, the edges of her vision became fuzzy as that cruel contorted face focused on her like a predator stalking it's prey. Cold dread covered her and sunk deep in her bones as a single name bounced in her skull 'Grandma Zubani.'

Izana looked up as his younger brother walked to his desk, his expression was set in polite determination. Izana motioned with a handful of papers for the second prince to take a seat.

"I know you are curious as to why I called you here." He began as Zen obediently took a plush velvet chair positioned at the fore of the massive desk whilst the first prince laid his fist of papers down upon the dark oak that have veins of black weaved through its surface of the handsome desk With clipped motions he smoothed any creases that dared to mar the paperwork.

"What does it concern?" Zen asked getting straight to the point, his fingers already white knuckling the arms of the chair.

Izana sighed, though his investigation proved a malicious truth regardless it brought him no pleasure to reveal it to his dear brother, one that he cherished in his own way, by pushing the second prince of Clarines to be worthy of his title and to blaze his own path that a ruler of their grand kingdom would take pride in. His fingers pressed into the pages that spilled many secrets, but he chose carefully of which to reveal to his young brother today, it was not easy to hold back that war was ready to breakout like a caged beast upon their fair lands. The secret he wished to unleash upon the second prince was more pressing. Izana used silence as his answer as he pushed the dossier, the document that gave the first prince pause, in front of Zen.

Wordlessly Zen perused the sleek script once, twice until the impact of what each word implicated hit him with a force that had him desperately rereading the page, the meaning of the dossier chilled him to the bone and as the words melded together a singular emotion rose forth and gave birth to a red haze that filled his vision, Izana watched as realization dawned upon the young prince, his face convulsing with dark emotions that become more turbulent with each sweep of the script, his fingers crushed the parchment, brows knitting together in rage.

"How can this be?" Zen hissed

" The title Naoki is passed down to every bastard daughter of the royal family of Oroboria, trained dogs, their own personal assassins." Izana sneered a look of distaste wrinkling his nose "You have yourself a deadly princess, a smile on her face while she plants a dagger in your back for her kingdom."


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe how many views I am getting :) this was a spur of the moment fic and practically one of my first (I wrote a sexy teen titans fic and failed miserably!)**

 **So this chapter me and my beta debated on, she felt it was out of left field but I feel I left enough subtle warning for something to occur so let me know what you think :)**

 **I do apologize this is a short chapter but I am almost done with ch 10, I am a stay at home mom with a 9 moth old, he is having some troubles so that is why I have taken forever to post but hopefully I can start getting back to posting a chapter every two weeks at least**

 **I don't Own Snow White with the Red Hair :)**

Ch 9: Webs that unravels

Rain pelted the rooftops with its harsh lullaby, rivets of water flowing like thick tendrils. Thick pools flooded the cobblestone walkways and drowned the dirt paths into a muddy sludge, the dark sky pulsed with lightning; flashing through the sky like a heartbeat with its swollen grey clouds weeping thick tears. The denizens huddled in their homes coaxing fires to life as smells of stew and meat mingled upon the wind, braver folk that cowered beneath thick cloaks and makeshift hoods to clamor down the slippery stone paths finding relief under the outcroppings of window sills and verandas. Others found comfort in the Ale that flowed like water, the liquid scorching their throats and leaving a slow burn in their bellies. The joyous laughter filled the tavern, the storms cries faded for everyone but one, Naoki felt the thrum of the thunder, the pulse of the storm and the staccato of her own heartbeat.

"Little seed, come here." the sweet tone threaded through flashbacks of rust, salty tears and the dead weight of shackles, each wave of memories squeezed her stomach with nausea, Naoki swallowed the bile as the scent of rot and rust assaulted her tugging her back down to the voices of the past.

"Little seed."

Naoki's skin paled, lips falling open in a silent cry, a tangible fear coated the small woman's face rippling across her snowy complexion like mist. The sharp spikes of her lashes and silky lilac bangs stood out in stark comparison giving her a ghostly complexion, even the rose of her lips turned a sickly washed out pink, only her vibrant eyes seemed alive the brown depths hardening to a deep oak. The grave look had Obi's senses on high alert his eyes sweeping across the multiple customers that hide from the blustering storm, something that scared the little assassin lurked within the depths of the lively crowd. He looked back at her and stared hard willing an answer to her dramatic response, her eyes barely moved from the sealed door that groaned from strong winds brushing against it.

"What do you see little assassin?" His direct words seemed to cause a shiver to dance along her skin, she looked over at him with eyes that were lost in a nightmare. A tight smile covered her face as she gave a curt shake of her head.

"Nothing, we should leave before the storms gets worse." She replied with a forced happy tone that seemed to only dull her eyes.

He narrowed his golden eyes briefly, before standing. "You're right, it's best to be home before the weather worsens. " With a sly smile he added. " Would not wish to be stuck in one of the Inn's rooms together now would we."

She rose stiffly giving no response to his coy tease, her moves automatic and jerky as she moved in a brisk beeline to the door taking no heed to Obi's cunning eyes surveying her every move or the shadow of anger creeping across his handsome face. She placed her hand on the wood, forcing herself to the present, it felt like the old wounds were being pried open flowing the familiar crimson of sin, her chest heaved and she swallowed large gulps of air. Even from Obi's vantage point he could see the panic bouncing in her chest.

He looked over the crowd once more, seeing no one a miss 'little assassin what has frightened you so?' The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a sharp chill raced down his spine; he could feel it, eyes watching him. Eyes that were well trained to hide, the feeling knotted his stomach even as a smirk spread upon his lips. 'Things are getting interesting'

Mitsuhide's fist met with the banister, fury dancing along his features, everything he felt swelled with the same rage in Kiki's breast.

"How stupid was I?" He roared, repeating the action once more before he rushed forward, his heavy footfalls echoing like thunder. "We must report this to Zen immediately!"

Kiki nodded and followed as he rushed through the room like a violent gale, a small sound caught both their attentions as they looked back. Feral smiles flashed in the light of the storm before the pair was pitched forward into the world of darkness, only the memory of feathers and a sharp pain followed them into the abyss.

"Mistress will be proud." A voice quipped, with ivory gloved hands running over both the blonde women and teal haired males pulse points, feeling the reassuring throb of their hearts beating. "You need to take care not to land such a brutal blow, we could've lost our precious targets."

A dark figure with a carved ebony mask resembling a crow's beak snorted derisively, and shook the mane of feathers blanketing their head and neck. " They only breath due to Mistress, I have never known her to let us leave a targets alive."

The concerned silhouette stood, after feeling satisfied the pair was alive, it adjusted the billowing white feathers that covered its head and shoulders, a pale mirror to the dark Crow that stood erect in the shadows, watching each movement behind the daunting mask.

"Let us wrap these beautiful packages for Our Mistress." The White crow cackled pulling out rope from a pouch nestled at the hip.

"This have better be worth it or our 'Mistress' will have to up my pay for this shitty job." The Black crow sneered as it examined its nails in a bored fashion.

"Quite your whining my dear and dispose of the documents they procured!" White crow hissed, ruffling its feathers with each precise movement.

Black crow gave a dramatic flair of its feathery mane before stomping over and gripping the crumpled papers within its talons. "To think the prince would surround himself with such worthless buffoons." disgust laced every word. "I pity any who find themselves in the talons of the Ravens."


	10. Chapter 10

**here at long last is Chapter 10 :) (sorry its short but it has a purpose) I decided to dedicate it mostly to Naoki and Obi! give them more scenes to maybe move the romance..maybe lol. The romance in Snow white with the red hair is slow but meaningful, so I hope this story captivates you, because it will be true to that world and be a slow but beautiful romance with both sweet and naughty parts :)**

 **I also have a funny Bleach story and a smexy time Fairytail story going on, if you like any of those fandoms take a look and like all amazing series I own nothing and I make nothing**

 **Enjoy and ch 11 will be out in two weeks :)**

Ch 10: Spiraling

 _Once upon a time there was a little princess, unlike the others she was a child out of wedlock with a predestined fate. Princesses had jewels and sweets at their fingertips, but this princess had chains and weapons pressed into her tiny palms, princesses were the epitome of elegance and grace, she was the definition of cunning and power. She was born under the title of Naoki, no identity except to be the tool of the crown, a whim of selfish monarchs to be used as they see fit. The princess was trained, but not to dance at grand balls and courting, she was trained to dance with death and battle, no pretty dresses just armor and daggers. Her fate as a female bastard was simple seduce and assassinate all who opposed the Crown, ostracized from any siblings; primed only to become Naoki._

 _But this princess dreamed of warm embraces and sweets filling her little mouth, every night her dreams would cradle that flame, letting it burn bright within her breast. As time grew so did the thirst for those small luxuries, Her skills grew and so did her will to break the bonds that tethered her to the crown. Blood cannot oppose blood, but even as that rule was embedded in her skin and bones she still thrashed against her cage. And one day the princess formulated a plan, that involved escaping the fangs of Oroboria._

She felt drenched, the cold of the rain soaking into her skin as she sat numbly on her bed, she didn't even remember how she arrived there 'Obi' she grimaced as she realized she revealed more of herself to that suspicious man, he helped her here and sat her down but for the life of her, she couldn't remember any of the gentle words he spoke or why he draped a towel around her trembling shoulders. This kind side of him was becoming her undoing, with a garbled cry she smothered her face against her fingers, tears trickled between her fingertips 'I-I Can't go back, I can't!' Her mind wailed. 'Why was grandma Zubani there?'

Obi watched the swell of the clouds, feeling the thrum of violence from the storm as he swayed within the branches that cradled him, that look on the little assassin's face just moments ago haunted him a look of pure terror.

"Little assassin do you wish to look like a drowned rat?" He looked over her stiff form, she was making a habit out of stopping wearily to look around like a lost child her eyes were vacant. She gave no reply as she stood tipping her face back to let the cooling drops bleed across her stoic face. Obi sighed shaking his head as he gave her shoulders a gentle shove. " Keep this up and I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you around like a sack of potatoes."

Little did he know that he would hold true to that threat, with her constant stop, look around, and go it had Obi gritting his teeth and ready to yank his hair out. Enough was enough it was gonna be an all night trek if he allowed her to continue to act like a dazed lunatic, with a growl he wrapped an arm around her waist and heaved her up with grunt. Her body lay limply across his shoulder, the tips of her fingers flexed along his back was the only reaction he received from her, he continued forward moving briskly to the palace.

"I hope you now realize the position you are in." He whispered as his fingers dug into the back of her thigh, again he received no response to his prodding only the rise and fall of her body as she breathed. 'Dammit little assassin stop this or you will really make me feel like a bully.' He thought as he swept his hand down to her knee and proceeded onward no longer trying to engage her.

He could feel the odd glances thrown his way as he carried Naoki in the most unlady-like fashion, Even a glare from the Palace gate guards was being burned into the back of his skull, he paid none of them heed as he hurried through the servants entrance and stood, just letting the rain roll off their soaked bodies. He felt tired, a lethargy sinking into his very pores as his shoulder gave off firecracker sparks of pain from baring the woman's weight for so long.

"Naoki can you walk?" He felt her shift as if hearing her name awoke her if but briefly, He bent down low as she moved to slid off, her fingers trailing along his back in a manner that felt like fire flickering along the path, he felt warmth spread through his body and crawl across his cheeks in a faint blush. Obi Released her quickly after feeling reassured that her legs would hold her, he backed up scrubbing the back of his head as he willed his prancing heartbeat to slow.

She scuffed her metal tip boots across the floor as she began to walk with an unsteady gait, he watched her movements before giving a sigh of defeat, she was going nowhere and unlike her Obi had pertinent matters to attend too, He wrap his fingers around her cold hand and helped whisk her up to her quarters. The journey held a pregnant silence as he opened the door to her dark room, he shuffled her in and pressed her to sit upon the corner of her bed. Still nothing was said as he fetched a dry towel and draped it over her drenched hairlike he would a child, He gave her head a playful scrubbing wanting some recognition, but all she did was stare a hole into the floor with those hard eyes.

" I do not know what has done this to you little assassin, but if you allow it to rule you. You will only bend to its will each time." He murmured, he crouched before her. He felt a small flame of desire to comfort to ease but he couldn't bring himself to spout such half-hearted nonsense. Instead his fingers found her cheek and danced across the cold flesh, a gentle caress, an action he surprised himself with. " Get some sleep ...Naoki"

He heaved a sigh as a strong tug from the wind brought him back from the nights musings, he had left only to seek counsel from the forest, but what he found clenched at his heart with an angry grip. His nimble fingers groped along the handle of a dagged he planted last night into the bark, with a click the shaft opened and carefully rolled parchment ballooned out from the confinement. He plucked the paper out re-reading it for the thousandth time. His old contacts used this method to send out information or request jobs and the bitter taste that rolled on his tongue reminded him that he has once more indebted himself for using this method. He wanted to ease Zen mind with anything he could find on the little assassin, going far as to unearth old skeletons and swap favors, but now he wish he never did.

" So this is your real secret little assassin...or should I say Princess."

 **What will she do now? Everyone knows her secret (except Shirayuki lol), people are being kidnapped and now some crazy man is wandering the streets with her grandma! What else could possibly go wrong or happen! stay tuned Ch 11 will be my longest chapter yet is will reveal more of our lil assassins fate and will Obi start liking her maybe, maybe not yet stay tuned :)**

 **Please leave a review so I know how you all are enjoying this :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, I hope I didn't leave anyone hanging for long :)**

 **As usual I don't Own Snow white with the Red hair.**

Ch 11: Revelations

Knotted old fingers plucked at a threadbare shawl, her small frame shuddering from the chill of the rain but none of the discomfort of old bones could crush the warmth that bloomed in her chest.

" My little seed." She whispered affectionately, memories long since past danced like leafs on the wind through her mind.

"Mama Zubani, she's here! She's here!" An excited male voice practically shrieked in her ears, the youth dancing on his toes. Hair like moonlight glittered as it swayed excitedly on his head, and sparkling ebony eyes smiled upon her.

" look here prince you are to refer to me as...Wait" Her mouth gaped opened as his words finally impacted her. " Lead me to her now Boy!"

His chuckle fueled her, her cane slapping against the marble as she propelled onward with an unsteady gait. 'She's here finally here!' She couldn't believe she lived long enough to not only watch the babes birthed for the crown grow into strong monarchs, but to see a grandchild. She sent a prayer to the heavens as the prince burst through the thick mahogany doors.

Light danced across the room, the hues of morning painting the scene pastel and soft. A women with thick locks of soft brown hair clutched a squirming bundle to her breast, light sounds of angry mewls filled the air.

" She has not stopped yelling dear." the beautiful woman giggled, her smile full of love and affection, eyes of deep cherry wood sparkling.

" My love, it is because you tried to sing to her." The prince teased as he sidled up to his exhausted mate, she scrunched her pert nose at him and cuddled the bundle closer to her body.

" Every child loves to hear their mothers sing for them!" Her false indignation coming off pouty.

He gave a hearty chuckled as he stroked her shoulder and pressed gentle kisses to her nape, his eyes swimming with powerful emotions. Zubani watched the pair with an amused smirk, ah to be young again.

" Let me take the babe so you lovebirds can have some privacy." She teased, waddling her body over to the large bed that the two lovers perched on.

" Grandma Zubani!" The women cried out, she waved her over with an excited air. " Please come see her!"

" That's precisely why I'm here girl." Zubani sniffed before looking down upon the most perfect cherub face of the babe. Cheeks puffed out before soft wails would pass through cute little lips, tiny fists tucked under a chubby chin and a small thatch of violet hair was swept across her forehead. To Zubani she was already a precious little gift, an answered prayer.

"What is her name/" The old women asked breathlessly tears brimming along her lashes as the babe looking up at her with fathomless brown eyes.

" Amane."

The precious memory distorted, crumbling as hot anger and bitter regret pulsed through the old woman's mind. 'She was the answer to my prayers, but my prayer cursed that child,'She adjusted her shawl as she made her way from the tavern, the cool drops of rain falling slower, the storm itself losing steam.

" My little seed, forces are at work here." She tipped her weathered face up, pleading to the night. "Will you bend to the wind, or stand firm like the mountain."

Zen could still feel the thrum of anger pounding through his veins, he was deceived by the wretch and yet felt whispers of doubt thread their way through his mind. He needed answers, an explanation from Naoki.

"I need to talk to Mitsuhide and Kiki about this." He grumbled as he made his way to his office, it was late and he didn't wish to inconvenience his companions but something spoke to him and willed him to find them. 'I need to calm down.' He could feel the dark turmoil of emotions still welling in him and how his fists refused to unfurl.'They probably left already.' Something whispered to him, telling him like a hushed secret that was not the case. A burning urge to find them propelled his movements and as he reached for the cool handle a feeling of cold dread slithered down his spine. He could sense it, like smoke billowing in the air that something wasn't right, with determination he shoved open the door.

" No." Hs stomach felt like it was going to drop out, as fear shook him to the core. The room was pristine not a single thing out of place, but something felt wrong, sinister even. Like a demon strolled through leaving a lingering presence, something happened and his only evidence was a gut feeling. " Kiki, Mitsuhide where are you?"

The wind shook the rafters and bounced along the windows in a violent volley, rain trickled in lazy streams as the storm lashed out with its final breath, the storm died with a howl. The older male perched himself along the sill of his window and smiled while fingers strummed through the thick braid, he watched the last pulses of light roll through the clouds with bated breath.

" Such a beautiful night." He whispered, his amethyst eyes sparkling with childish delight." Oh how I hoped that dear child of mine received the summons, would hate for her to lose her head now."

" _She's not yours."_

His manic laughs filled the room even as he painstakingly wrung the soaked fine hairs of his plait dry, pulling the rust colored hair tight for each coil. He the demon of Oroboria, enjoyed the events unfolding before him, like a stack of cards scattering across the table. 'Everything is going according to plan, my poor child never knew she had her strings being pulled from the beginning.' Oh, how he enjoyed the machinations of the crown, their little schemes always filled him with such joy. Each new plot meant he would be allowed to slaughter the pigs.

" Every single pig." He smiled maliciously " pigs to the slaughter!"

" _She's not yours."_

"Shut Up!" He screeched as he whirled around, nothing stood a miss, no one to whisper his guilt but even as he stared into the empty space his mind supplied him with apparitions. Dull translucent forms, with jack-o-lantern grins that seeped pools of blood from their twisted maws. Memories, thoughts, sins spun and echoed in his head like marbles bouncing in a bag. His grip on reality was slipping and even now ghosts of the past would whisper to him, remind him that he was a demon, he was death.

" _She is not yours."_

" Oh but she is, and so is her fate." He sneered a twisted smile splitting his face, a grin too wide and curled. Even as he felt swallowed by his own rampant illusions, he cackled finding pleasure in his warped reality. He was the demon tethered to the claw of Oroboria, and he would fulfill his master's will even if bits of his sanity was chipped away with each monstrous act.

"The seedling dances on the wind but stays silent as a tree." He whispered a maniacal giggle bursting from his lips.

Her eyes felt swollen and heavy, they burned from the river of tears she shed but just a taste of iron could make more blossom. She was bone tired and weary, sleep constantly danced past her fingertips eluding her in taunting glimpses. When sleep wouldn't embrace her, Naoki choose to lay there like a corpse waiting for the first rays of dawn to caress her skin. Even that didn't last long, she was restless as she shifted her body to perch on the corner of her luxurious bed eyes feeling crusty. She scrubbed at them flinching at the burn, she knew they were puffy and red 'Tears solve nothing.' Her imaginary shackles felt like they were dragging her down, yanking her arms at the sockets. She knew Oroboria would catch her, she was their disciple to uphold the mantle of Naoki but she hoped against hope that being welcomed to a new land she would shulk that title.

" My plan felt so perfect." She whispered, her hands cradled her face, elbows braced against her knees as she mused over her 'perfect plan.'

The roar of the crowds erupted from the stadium, shaking the very land with it's cry. Cheers and shouts melted into a single voice as the denizens called for their favorites to claim victory. Naoki stood in the shadows watching with blank eyes, as her quarter capes' hood basked her face in shadows, only the dull glint of her brown eyes could be seen. The coliseum was bursting to the brink with the townspeople, giving her ample time to finish her dealings. Her mission, simple procure schematics of borders and weaponry-anything to give Oroboria an advantage; a weakness to exploit. Even as her lifeless eyes scanned the wandering guards leaving posts and abandoning barracks to witness a historic brawl, she felt whispers of hope. An idea began to form in her mind while she bathed herself in shadows to complete her task, easily slipping into the captain's quarters unbeknownst to the remaining guards. Stealth was always her strength, hiding herself in plain sight, blending in with the shadows as though she was easily forgotten and she liked it that way. Her nimble fingers picked locks in the abandoned room, taking the documents leaving everything else in neat order. Still the rumble of the crowd echoed through the room deafening her ears, if it wasn't for a loud click she wouldn't have slipped into the shadows of the balcony concealing herself in time.

"To think that one gent with the beard fainted so quickly, I put almost a month's pay on him." A deep male's voice grumbled clearly irritated.

" You betted on brawn sir, that doesn't always determine the outcome." A shrewd voice chastised the other.

"Hmph" Was the returned grunt, the groan of the chair pricked her ears as she waited patiently.

" To think that farm-boy won the gambet, I highly doubt the Prince would want a handsome vertile male like him protecting the Princess." The sore-loser replied, if she was to stay long she might as well assign names to the voices she is being forced to eavesdrop upon.

"You think the Prince to be so petty." Snotty-man replied, Naoki would bet a year's pay that the owner of that shrill voice had a long hooked nose and would look down its bridges at others.

"The fool actually begged the runner up to take his place." Sore-loser snorted completely dismissing Snotty-man's quipp.

Naoki, rolled her eyes as the two bickered, but that last comment caught her attention. It sparked her interest. 'He doesn't want the honor of being a princess's bodyguard?' She licked her lips, hungry for more information on this individual. Her original concept of competing thrown into the dump of all her other failed machinations to escape her dismal fate.

" Leave it to a peasant to insult such a position ." Disgust evident in the Snotty-man's voice.

"That farm boy is probably dragging his heels at the tavern." The chuckle that sore-loser belched grated on her nerves, she wanted them to leave but the air felt as though they would talk themselves into circles over the winner of today's gambit. She braced her hand against the crevice of the sill, a small creak protested against her fingers, she held her breath. It felt like the sound screamed in the dim of the room, even the two males voices fell silent.

" Oy that balcony window has been groaning nonstop lately." Sore-loser growled

" Our weather is due for some harsh winds this time of the year." Snotty-man intoned giving a loud sniff before both males fell back into their quibbling.

'Are they ignorant or just stupid?' Naoki thought idly as she resigned herself to the hours that followed, till both males finally wore the conversations to bare bones. As they departed, Naoki sent up prayers upon prayers of thanks, she was barely able to restrain herself from announcing her presence to silence the fools. Her muscles screamed as she moved, she felt stiff each muscle taunt from the being still for so long.

" I should be thin from all this work!" She grumbled patting the dust from her clothes, she looked up to darkening sky with a feral grin her brown eyes brimming with newfound life. " Now to find me a farm-boy."

A glint of metal caught her eye pulling her out of the memory, she looked curiously at the cylinder that hung in an almost obvious fashion along the handle of her large window. Her curiosity peaked as she ambled over, fingers wrapping around the cool metal as she unlatched the top with ease. Dread and complete fear boiled through her in hot streaks, a single item tumbled out of the cylinder into her palm and glared at her with accusation. A single dagger drenched in rust glittered in the bursting dawns early light, but it was crest on the pummel that had her heart galloping like Lillybell's hooves, it was the royal crest of Oroboria.

" Father why are you here." She visibly paled, fingertips trembling like her voice as she gingerly traced the symbol. "And Grandma Zubani, what in the world is going to happen?" The cold fear coiled in her stomach, resting there like rot. A single sound echoed in her ears, a sound she couldn't pinpoint but she suspected it was coming from her own mouth, a low tormenting scream that was muffled between fingers she didn't remember cupping her lips with.

 **And here is chapter 11, whew this chapter took me longer than normal. I know how I want to connect all the dots but once my fingers touch the keyboard its like 'whoosh' gone all thoughts.**

 **But I hope everyone enjoyed this please read and reveiw I want to make this an awesome fic for all who read it so let me know what I can improve**


	12. Chapter 12

I hate random author notes in fanfiction, but I must know; since I've been considering a revision on this story what could improve it?

Is the pacing too rushed or are the webs too tangled, I love these characters including my OC.

So honest comments are welcomed even if they are harsh, I want this story to be an enjoyable read and I would love to receive ideas or criticism so i can continue to improve my storytelling.

I also welcome inboxing me so please let me know, i have the next chapter planned but a part of me feels like I could make this story better


	13. Chapter 13

I will be updating my stories here shortly, We have had a 3 month battle with my child's health and just discovered he now has Mild but chronic Kidney disease on top of his HIE and Cerebral Palsy. We had to even make a trip out to Seattle a second time. I am sorry to make everyone wait but my mind and heart has had barely enough time to recover, we have full nursing now for him but that doesn't mean the road is any easier we had additional doctors appointments heaped on along with his therapies. It has been a rocky ride and we are staying strong my little warrior shows me the joys of life and how to always smile 3

THe good news is me, my husband, son and puppy are house hunting and im looking into gtting a few things possibly published! I'll update all my stories soon things are slowing down but i still have no drive plus...I gotta remember the direction I was planning to take each story..LOL

Sincerely with love,

Geekshic


End file.
